Black: Faux Roses
by Margot Kraehe
Summary: "Ellos tienen un plan para nosotros. Nuestra existencia tiene un sentido en este universo digital. Recuerden su promesa. El que se opone es nuestro enemigo. Recuerden su objetivo divino, niños elegidos." —"Sean quienes sean éstas personas, nos conocen. Saben dónde vivimos, que hacemos; y posiblemente, que podemos hacer". Contiene UA y OC.
1. Rose I

**Black: Faux Roses.**

**(Negro: Rosas de imitación)**

Por _Margot Kraehe._

**Disclaimer:** Digimon Adventure 02 no me pertenece, ignoro quienes fueron sus creadores mangakas, pero respeto su trabajo puesto que su anime influencio gran parte de mi infancia. Del mismo modo, la obra de Nana y sus canciones les pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, especialmente las canciones de Anna Tsuchiya y Olivia.

**Advertencia:** La historia posee contenido que puede poner en dilema los objetivos del digimundo y los digimon, por ello se aclara que el fic es de Universo Alterno, así como algún posible desajuste en la personalidad de los personajes (OOC) y la inclusión de varios personajes originales en la historia (OC). Habrá continuos saltos de tiempo, así que fíjense en la fecha ;D.

**Pairing:** De momento, las que tengo establecidas en el fic son **TakeruxHikari**, **KenxMiyako** y **DaisukexOC** (va a ser un desarrollo lento). Con respecto a los personajes de la primera generación de niños elegidos, acepto propuestas. Parejas que ustedes quieran anexar, se darán por concenso (lo que la mayoría elija).

* * *

Rose I: Al encontrarse.

**1**

"_Miyako, hace tiempo comencé a pensar en aquellas cuestiones existenciales que suelen aquejar a todo ser humano en algún instante de su vida. Entre filosofía y filosofía atiborrada, me pregunte que hubiera sido de mi vida si no hubiésemos quedado en el mismo salón, la misma escuela y en el mismo trabajo… no encontré respuesta, pero seguramente el dolor me perseguiría aunque eligiera un camino diferente._

_¿No piensas lo mismo tu también, Daisuke?"_

**2**

22 de abril del 2005.

La puesta de sol ya estaba a punto de clausurarse, el cielo se observaba especialmente desértico de estrellas y los jóvenes hambrientos de música y contacto físico salían de sus cuevas ermitañas para aterrizar en el club nocturno más cercano. Las luces artificiales y los neones fluorescentes se encontraban en medio de su guerra de colores, seguida de los efectos especiales con los murmullos del bullicio, las bocinas en alto volumen y la propaganda dedicada cariñosamente a sus estimados consumidores.

A Hikari Yagami no le gustaba pasar por lugares tan ruidosos e insanos para el oído humano, incluso a su cercana edad de los catorce no lograba comprender porque de repente Taichi comenzó a tomarle gusto por ir a los antros con sus compañeros de preparatoria, y mucho menos entendía porque al final terminaba cediendo por obedecer las plegarias de su madre para ir por su hermano y traerlo de vuelta a casa _"sano y salvo"_. En estos últimos años Hikari tomaba una postura bastante estricta contra su hermano mayor, más que nada se debía a ciertos momentos en los que regresaba un poco borracho y ciertas salidas bastante misteriosas con algunas amigas de su instituto; era quizá algún complejo de madre lo que Hikari había desarrollado, pero la ansiedad que le producía toda su preocupación no podía desaparecerla aunque se dijera a sí misma que debía mantener la calma y confiar en Taichi.

—Aunque soy yo la que viene para _"cuidar" _de Taichi llevándolo a casa, pienso que más bien soy yo la que debe tener a alguien cuidándome en esta transición— Se murmuró para sí, mientras pasaba por una banqueta que fue invadida por la oscuridad debido a la farola que ya llevaba una semana sin funcionar. No le gustaba la oscuridad desde pequeña y sus experiencias en el digimundo le dieron más motivos para desarrollar su miedo a ello, incluso ahora seguía siendo víctima de la oscuridad que se emanaba de su entorno: ya siendo una acción perjudicial por venganza o palabras pesimistas que entristecían el alma; Hikari se sensibilizo aún más después de lo sucedido hace tres años con Belialvamdemon.

El retumbar de la música se percibía cada vez más fuerte, la melodía parecía tranquila y nostálgica… ah, Hikari reconocería aquella canción en cualquier lugar, era nada más ni que su canción favorita de su grupo favorito.

—_Starless Night_, por el grupo Trapnest —Musitó suavemente mientras cerraba los ojos y se dedicaba a disfrutar el sonido distorsionado que retumbaba entre los muros del antro— La voz de Reira me da tanta calma, debe ser gratificante el poder ofrecer una voz tan hermosa— Suspiró admirada de lo bella que se conservaba la voz de la vocalista a pesar de la distorsión por los muros y otros amortiguadores del sonido.

Sin proponérselo, Hikari terminó sin avanzar de su lugar, ocultando su silueta aún en la penumbra de la calle y a merced de los fisgones con siniestras intenciones. Un escalofrió escaló su columna con malignidad, la señal fue clara aunque la sucumbida terminó por preguntarse si el escalofrió habría sido a causa de la camisa delgada con tirantes rosado y el pantalón pesquero beige que llevaba encima. Un segundo suspiro estuvo a punto de emerger hasta que un violento movimiento la interrumpió, la sacó de la acera para terminar precipitándose contra un callejón, y tiró su bolsa de mano en donde guardaba sus objetos personales.

—Vaya, vaya… ¿Pero que tenemos aquí?— Una voz ronca y rasposa salió a la par de una silueta masculina corpulenta con el doble de grande que Hikari, detrás de la silueta otros dos parecían seguirle.

—Este lugar es muy peligroso para las linduras como tú, _onee-chan_— De un cuerpo más delgado y huesudo chillaba una vocecilla nasal que intentaba patéticamente sonar varonil. Hikari temió que estas personas le hicieran lo peor, hubiera preferido llorar y pedir que no le hicieran daño, pero optó por la decisión de agarrar valor para enfrentarles.

Su delgado cuerpo temblaba levemente.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? —Pregunto primero con un tono cohibido, notó que unas risillas hacían eco en el lugar. No hubo falta suponer de quienes serían— Si quieren mi dinero está en mi bolsa… pero es todo lo que tengo, por favor déjenme en paz— Hikari sintió de nuevo un escalofrió más aterrador que el anterior al escuchar las carcajadas sardónicas de sus atacantes, los pequeños ojos del sujeto que se encontraba en medio la miraban insistentemente.

—Pequeña ingenua ¿Tú crees que te dejaremos ir así de fácil?— La risa del tercer sujeto afirmó el más grande temor de la pequeña víctima. El delgaducho hizo un sonido enfermizo con la boca que le dio a entender que estaba lamiéndose los labios de manera lasciva.

Hikari tembló más que nunca, sus lágrimas no esperaron reclamos. Entre los susurros de _"por favor"_ y _"déjenme ir"_ pedía en su corazón que alguien llegara heroicamente y las rescatara de tal situación desafortunada, mientras las risas ahogadas de los agresores parecían hacerse más fuertes e insoportables.

Taichi, mamá, papá, Takeru, Miyako, Daisuke, Iori…

¡Alguien!

—¿Es que acaso no conocen las reglas? ¡Están prohibidas las violaciones en mi territorio!— Un brillo artificial se destelló al fondo del callejón, oculto tan celosamente dentro de la densidad en las sombras. La voz era perfectamente identificada como la de una mujer, pero su modo de hablar era muy masculino y su tono de voz era groseramente retador; por un momento Hikari se cuestionó sobre el sexo de aquella persona que interrumpió sagazmente su futuro catastrófico.

—¡¿Quién te crees tú para hablarnos de esa manera? —Estalló en cólera el hombre corpulento, alzó su grueso puño amenazante hacia la persona que permanecía en la penumbra. Un bufido sarcástico y soberbio recibió por respuesta, lo que convocó el palpitar de las venas en la frente del hombre junto con una fuerte tensión en sus músculos— ¡No sabes en lo que te estás metiendo! ¡Mejor lárgate antes de que te arrepientas de hacerte el gallito!— Al parecer Hikari no fue la única que mal entendió la identidad de aquella persona, pero ese era un detalle menos importante que el hecho de que ahora ese individuo también estaba metiéndose en problemas graves al haberlo provocado. Una carcajada limpia alarmó a Hikari y los tres abusivos.

—Eres tú el que no tiene idea de con quien se está enfrentando —Una pausa llenó los siguientes segundos para endulzar las futuras frases de victoria y egocentrismo—, ustedes tres ni siquiera me sirven para jugar un rato— Los tres sujetos explotaron de furia y orgullo herido, sin repasárselo dos veces, se abalanzaron contra la orgullosa mujer que se les plantaba de frente con una seguridad demasiado surrealista. Hikari no sabía si gritarle _"idiota"_ o desear que sus palabras fuesen una profecía para aquellos hombres de malas intenciones, pero el miedo que le producía el descifrar la verdad le obligó a cerrar los ojos y bajar la cabeza.

Lo siguiente fue el sonido de varios golpes asestarse contra la piel, el impacto de los puños contra algo enorme, el eco de un cuerpo caer, un chillido desgarrador junto con el tronar de un hueso, el eco de un segundo cuerpo caer, una lluvia de golpes que sacaban quejidos de dolor, el eco de un tercer cuerpo caer, un hedor a cigarro, y finalmente un brillo tintineante que iba al compás de unos tranquilos pasos.

—¿Esto es tuyo?— Hikari escuchó una voz femenina que le hablaba en tono de caballerosidad, sosteniendo el bolso con un mano que se dirigía a ella. Sorprendida de no haber escuchado un tipo de voz más rasposa y ronca, alzó la frente y abrió los ojos con impresión: delante de ella se encontraba una chica que podría ser varios años mayor que ella, su cabello rojizo se miraba un poco desordenado y corto, de su boca un cigarro negro emanaba un hilo de humo en su punto rojo, una chaqueta negra de cuero abrigaban sus hombros y una camisa roja rasgada con una estampa que decía _"Sex Pistols"_ le seguía por debajo, su pantalón negro parecía vivir la guerra civil con un sin número de agujeros y raspones; pero, lo más importante de su atuendo resaltaba tan fastidiosamente delante de sus ojos: en su cuello colgaba una especie de objeto que Hikari identificó casi paranoicamente como un Digivice, del mismo tipo que tenía la generación anterior de los niños elegidos.

Hikari pensó que no debería tener motivos para quedarse muda, puesto que durante este tiempo se ha estado enterando de la presencia de otros niños elegidos por todo Japón y por todo el mundo. Desgraciadamente, si a este encuentro le anexamos la antagónica aparición de tres hombres malintencionados, la sorpresa la vuelve muda entre el miedo y la impresión.

—G-Gracias…— Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir y quizá lo que más deseaba expresar en esos momentos a su salvadora con complejo de maleante. Si dejaba de lado el digivice que cuelga de su cuello ociosamente, Yagami notaría que en verdad nunca se había topado con este tipo de chica tan masculina, lo más cercano que podría asociar era la personalidad intrépida de Miyako, pero estaríamos hablando de referencias no muy cercanas. La mujer que aun sostenía su bolso le respondió con una suave sonrisa y un leve asentir de cabeza.

—Es una suerte que haya pasado por aquí. La próxima vez que quieras pasar por aquí pídele a alguien que te acompañe, esos sujetos no atacan a las chicas a menos que estén completamente solas, son unos debiluchos cobardes— Hikari se incorporó lentamente sin esperar que la otra le ofreciera la mano, de algún modo entendía que aunque se lo pidiera aquella mujer no lo haría y en su mente agradeció eso. Tomó el bolso que la chica le estaba ofreciendo y Hikari le ofreció una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

—Sí, tendré cuidado la próxima vez, me encargaré de pedirle a alguien que me acompañe en el camino— Posiblemente Gatomon hubiese aceptado gustoso el acompañarla, pero había ocasiones en las que Hikari deseaba hacer las cosas por sí misma, sin que nadie procurara cuidarla o protegerla en todo momento por situaciones que eran mera ridiculez en comparación con los Digimon malignos a los que se han enfrentado.

Quería al menos sobrellevar los problemas rutinarios de su mundo ella sola.

—¿Estarás bien de aquí en adelante?— La extraña le pregunto al advertir que Hikari se dirigía de nuevo a la acera de los peatones. La aludida giró la cabeza para observar con cierto asombro a la chica que ahora tenía sus manos metidos en los bolsillos del pantalón, cualquiera le hubiera dicho que desconfiará con ese tipo de persona, puesto que podría deberse a aquellos que se hacen pasar por buena gente cuando en realidad sus pretensiones son otras. Hikari en ningún momento sintió en sus palabras o sus acciones algún signo de malicia y no parecía que fuese una mala persona (aunque si era un poco agresiva). Sin embargo, su hermano Taichi no lo tomaría de esa manera y desconfiaría en ella al momento de verla acompañando a Hikari, eso era un problema que prefería evitarle a su salvadora, y más ahora que tan amablemente le devolvió el bolso y ofreció acompañarla implícitamente.

Por hoy no, pero si en otra ocasión se la topaba, le cobraría esa cortesía.

—Sí, estaré bien. Por aquí cerca esta alguien que conozco y me acompañará en todo el camino de regreso— Meneó su mano derecha para despedirla, en sus labios curvó una sonrisa de seguridad y retomó su rumbo saliendo por completo del callejón para dirigirse a ese nuevo antro en el que su hermano estaba y de momentos resonaba el nuevo _Single_ de Black Stones.

Cuando Yagami ya se había marchado la mujer de la chaqueta negra seguía dentro del callejón, calando de su tabaco y haciendo la _"cascada"_ con ocio mientras observaba el cielo sin estrellas. Definitivamente fue una suerte que por esta vez se decidiera a pasar por su territorio antes de ir a visitar a Miyako, ya llevaba tiempo ese rumor de unos tres hombres que asaltaban y violaban a las chicas que caminaban solas por estos rumbos, un hecho inaceptable que castigaría con mano de hierro a aquellos impertinentes que se atrevía a orinar en sus dominios para marcar territorio.

—Fue bueno tu consejo, Kurako. Si fueras un cuervo te llamaría Muninn —Soltó una risita al advertir que su oyente dejo salir un gruñido de molestia— Oh, vamos… Muninn es un buen nombre, y tu sabes que a mí me gustan los cuervos— Le dio otra calada a su cigarro, dejando fluir el humo está vez por los orificios nasales. Su receptor bufó por el comentario y bajó desde una pila de cajas en la que se había quedado para observar el espectáculo marcial de su compañera.

—Llevó varios días diciéndote lo mismo, no dudo que este paseo tuyo lo hayas hecho para llegar tarde a la casa de Miyako— Le dijo tranquilamente pero en un tono reprensorio, la aludida dio una risa más fuerte al escuchar el regaño asertivo de su camarada. Con la última calada de su cigarro hizo de nuevo una _"cascada"_ y tiró la consumida colilla de tabaco.

—No se te escapa ninguna, Kurako. Es un poco molesto que me conozcas tan bien, si fueras humano serías mi hermana mayor— El ser que es nombrado como Kurako alza sus largas orejas con desdén y saca un suspiro de su hocico negruzco.

—No creo que necesite ser humano para serlo, después de todo he estado contigo desde que tenías seis años— Su compañera observó a Kurako con cierta nostalgia…ah, ¿entonces ya son nueve años de haber conocido a Kurako? Que rápido pasa el tiempo, hubiera jurado que fue ayer cuando su Digihuevo se materializó a través del monitor desgastado de su hermano. Al recordar ese suceso, su entrecejo se frunció un poco y camino a pasos apresurados fuera del callejón, Kurako la seguía por detrás, saltando entre los techos y otros lugares estrechos donde sólo su pequeña forma podría caber.

—Miyako me va a matar por llegar tan tarde— Fue el único comentario que dijo en voz alta en todo el transcurso de su camino a la casa de Miyako, mientras que BlackGatomon se preguntaba mentalmente porque su compañera era tan irresponsable con las reuniones sociales.

**3**

Taichi movía el pie derecho con insistencia, mirando desde su reloj de pulso a la casi desértica banqueta en donde probablemente su hermana menor aparecería. No necesitaba suponer que está noche también Hikari vendría, lo ha estado haciendo desde hace seis meses y no parece que quiera desistir de su inusual ritual de _"Ir por mi hermano"._ Exhaló profundamente, pensando que si en un futuro distante Hikari seguiría persiguiéndolo hasta su casa particular saludando a sus hijos y esposa, una visión no muy favorecedora y no muy alejada de la realidad… no a este paso en el que va la situación.

Por un lado era molesto, y por el otro, no podía culparla por haber tomado estas acciones. A sus 17 años de edad, Taichi ya estaba pasando por los últimos tragos de su crisis de identidad, y estos últimos meses habían sido un poco más ligeros con diferencia de su situación hace un año. Estamos hablando de un adolescente con hormonas provocando embotellamiento en sus venas arteriales, dando impulsos de adrenalina y depresión al mismo tiempo. Sus cuestionamientos sobre quién era, porque autoridad era tan opresora y la comunidad tan sumisa promovieron un idealismo revolucionario, que en realidad apenas le duró dos tercio de año.

Sus amigos estaban preocupados por él, puesto que frecuentemente recibían llamadas de sus padres, preguntando si Taichi se había quedado a dormir en casa de alguno de ellos; era obvio que Taichi no estaba en casa de ningún amigo que sus padres conocieran, y era obvio que sus compañías no eran necesariamente un círculo de amigos íntimo, pero al menos poseían características con las que él se identificaba. Taichi en realidad no es especialmente rebelde u opositor, de hecho, paso mucho tiempo para que Tai entendiera la conducta rebelde de Yamato y sus amistades superficiales que contradecían la buena imagen de los jóvenes decentes clase media. Pero cuando le llegó _"el momento"_, dejó de regañar a Yamato por sus imprudencias de _"adolescente desenfrenado"_.

Descubrió que su amigo podría tener una fachada de rebelde sin causa y consumidor de sexo desenfrenado, pero en realidad era bastante responsable y SABÍA perfectamente cómo manejar la situación... algo que hubiese servido de mucha ayuda a Taichi, si hubiera escuchado sus consejos cuando él se los dio. Desgraciadamente, lo que menos quería era que todos le estuviesen diciendo cada rato que hacer: el resultado fue conseguir la metida de pata más grande de su vida. Y esto dio como resultado a una hermana menor sobreprotectora, unos padres desconfiados de su hijo mayor y una preocupación vigilante en los ojos de Koromon. Por cierto, también se ganó unas costillas rotas, varios moretones y una terrible hinchazón en el labio inferior: cortesía de su querido amigo Yamato ¿Quién lo diría? Los golpes en realidad son un buen método para canalizar la tensión sexual.

—Niichan, ¿Ya éstas afuera? Creí que te quedarías más tiempo adentro— La suave voz de Hikari, ahora forzada a ser más fuerte por la distorsión del sonido que saturaba el órgano auditivo, sacó al chico de cabello castaño de su recuento de hechos. Una dulce sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, el gesto paternalista de Taichi le provocó en Hikari un ligero malestar.

—Hace poco estuve adentro, pero por lo general vienes a esta hora por mí, así que te FACILITÉ la búsqueda— El contraste era increíble, mientras que el rostro de Tai irradiaba una empalagosa ternura fraternal, su voz escupía un ponzoñoso sarcasmo. La menor dejó salir un cansado suspiro por sus labios: ahí iba de nuevo, el Taichi mórbido que expresaba su enojo con ironías y sarcasmos.

—Tai-nii, no hago esto por gusto, tú sabes que mis padres…— Taichi, con el entrecejo fruncido, interrumpe a su hermana:

—Hikari, yo sé que ellos dejaron de hacerte esta petición desde hace tres meses, así que deja de utilizar la excusa de los padres y responsabilízate de tus propios actos— Ya lo había decidido. Debía dejarle en claro a su pequeña hermanita su posición de negación y sobreprotección sin precedentes. El mismo Taichi ya había quedado en un acuerdo con sus padres, no dudaba que en principio sus padres le pedían el favor a Hikari en escondidos murmullos, pero tenía ciertas fuentes (Koromon simulando ser peluche) que le confirmaban la aceptación antes las decisiones de Taichi con respecto a sus salidas. Sin embargo, aquí estaba Hikari, taponeándose en una farsa que ni ella misma se creía.

No tenía muy claro el por qué su hermana comenzó a tener esa actitud sobre él, tal vez el susto que le provocó aquel _"incidente"_ la volvió insegura y desconfiada; pero sea cual sea la razón, Taichi debía detenerlo antes de que se vuelva un asunto más problemático (acosador). Para ese entonces, el rostro de Hikari estaba entristecido y frustrado. Si Hikari fuese tan energética y fuerte como Miyako, le gritaría a su hermano lo estúpido que había sido con esa actitud antipática y unas cuantas verdades sobre sus acciones de adolescente descarrillado. Pero no era así, y lo que a la pequeña hermana Yagami le quedaba era ser dulcemente sincera.

—Tai-niichan, tengo miedo de que te vuelva a pasar lo mismo —empezó diciendo, su voz daba indicios de querer romperse, pero se mantuvo firme en sus palabras—. No te estoy diciendo que desconfíe en ti, pero si estoy muy preocupada y no quiero que te vuelvan a hacer daño —Hikari tuvo que tomar un enorme respiro para soportar el dolor en su pecho: esto no le iba a gustar nada a Taichi—… Yo sé que los estás viendo, aquí, en este antro. No se lo he dicho a mis padres porque no quiero que te metas en más problemas, pero no puedo simplemente quedarme con los brazos cruzados y conformarme. Es por eso que lo único que puedo hacer es venir para cerciorarme que éste bien.

Taichi no estaba impresionado ni enojado por las declaraciones de su hermana menor, él sabía que tarde o temprano ella se enteraría. Sus motivos, como siempre eran puros y altruistas, pero estaba siendo demasiado ingenua y se exponía a sí misma en un indudable peligro. Hikari debe de entender, que por esta vez, debe ser desconsiderada con su hermano y salvarse a sí misma.

Taichi recargo sus manos pesadamente en los pequeños hombros de Hikari, una mirada cargada de preocupación y determinación inundó las pupilas de la menor con esperanza: Ah, este el hermano que ella conoce.

—Hikari, yo te quiero. Eres mi hermanita y siempre intentaré procurar cuidarte. Por eso, te pido por favor que dejes de seguirme o buscarme. Yo sé en lo que estoy metido, y he aprendido en qué momento debo dar dos pasos atrás para no salir lastimado… pero tú no sabes nada de lo que ocurre aquí, y hay más probabilidad de que te hagan daño a ti de lo que me harían a mi —El cuerpo de Hikari comenzó a temblar ligeramente, sus ojos acuosos convulsionándose eran comprensibles para él. Ella lo sabía, pero debía ser fuerte y enfrentarlo, debía ser intrépida para ayudar a su hermano… debía hacer algo para demostrar que no era más la pequeña niña que necesita que la cuiden y protejan… debía protegerse a sí misma, protegiendo a alguien más—. Si quieres protegerme, cuídate a ti misma. Porque yo no sé de lo que sería capaz si algo te pasara.

Asintió débilmente ante las palabras de su hermano, por ahora, Hikari ya no cometería más imprudencias con él. De momento, ella seguirá las órdenes de su hermano porque lo aprecia demasiado, y porque él tiene crudamente la razón. El sollozo ansioso se amortiguó en los brazos de Taichi, entre palabras de confort y la canción de _"A little pain"_ de Trapnest que se filtraba por las ventanas abiertas del local.

**4**

—¡Ya habíamos acordado que se haría el domingo 1 de mayo porque nuestros cumpleaños caen entresemana y sólo son cuatro días de diferencia!— Exclamaba imperiosamente una temperamental Miyako al pobre diablo con el que estaba discutiendo por celular. Akari no dejaba de reírse por lo bajo, "sentada" cómodamente en un pequeño sillón de material sintético verde oscuro con las piernas recargadas en el respaldo, mientras miraba como su amiga echaba humos y escupía pestes a su teléfono móvil. La chica de cabello violeta le lanzó una feroz mirada cuando advirtió las risas de su invitada, pero su boca no paraba de combatir contra la otra voz testaruda que estaba al otro lado de la línea.

Como Akari esperaba, los amigos de Miyako ya se habían ido cuando ella llegó a su casa, y por supuesto, un tremendo sermón le golpeó la consciencia en todo el transcurso de la noche. Tal como había previsto BlackGatomon, quien se encontraba ahora jugando en la consola del hermano mayor de Miyako con Poromon, ella no estaba nada contenta con su frecuente evasiva a esas reuniones en donde insistía apasionadamente presentarla. Realmente nunca le ha dado los detalles sobre el porqué ansiaba tanto presentarla a ese específico círculo de amigos, cada vez que preguntaba Miyako sonreía y musita un _"lo sabrás hasta que te los presente"_.

—Oh —Expresó Miyako en un tono potencialmente dramático. Akari detuvo en seco sus risas burlonas y vio a esos ojos color miel con incomodidad, el dedo pulgar presionó un botón para ponerlo en altavoz— ¿Sabes quién está aquí en estos momentos?— Un suspiro de cansancio se escuchó en el auricular del teléfono.

—_Es tu amiga quien dices tiene un digimon, pero siempre se las arregla para llegar tarde a nuestras reuniones ¿verdad?_ —El tono al otro lado de la línea no era especialmente de enojo, pero se percibía cierta molestia y decepción en ella. Ah, entonces con que era eso, más chicos que tenían digimons como ella y Miyako— _Ni siquiera me atrevo a contar cuantas veces ella te confirmó venir y nunca se apareció_ —Miyako alargó sus labios en una sonrisa triunfal que le provocó un repentino dolor estomacal a Akari. Pero más importante, la declaración de ese chico le enojó bastante, y no porque estuviera mintiendo, sino porque estaba en lo cierto, gracias a eso posiblemente Miyako había quedado mal con sus amigos—. _Miyako, si ella no quiere venir deja de insistirle, no tiene caso rogarle a alguien que seguramente se cree demasiado buena como para mostrar la cara. No necesitamos a una narcisista pseudo-niña-elegida con problemas para socializar con los demás, con Ken en su fase de "Emperador de los Digimons" fue más que suficiente_— Las palabras le cayeron como flechas de hielo. Quien fuese ese chico, estaba siendo terriblemente directo y con falta de tacto, justamente el tipo de chico que Akari detestaba lidiar.

—¡¿Yo, una narcisista con problemas para socializar? ¡Habla por ti, bocón con pantalones!

—El usa goggles la mayor parte del tiempo— comentó Miyako con rutina.

—¡Bocón con goggles! —Se corrigió con el insulto— ¡¿Y qué hay de ustedes, acaso sólo llegan, se dan el beso de buenas noches y después se marchan? ¡Sólo necesito llegar dos horas tarde para que Miyako me diga que se fueron hace media hora!— El chico al otro lado de la línea se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Akari responderle. Por su contestación, la chica era un caso perdido, posiblemente su terquedad nunca le haría razonar de sus errores, lo más conveniente es pedirle a Miyako que quite el altavoz.

—_¡¿Es que acaso tú crees que te vamos a estar esperando toda la vida? ¡También tenemos cosas que hacer; especialmente Iori, Hikari y yo por nuestras actividades del club! _—Exaltó el chico con notable molestia. Olviden la parte en la que mencioné a Miyako quitar el altavoz— _¡Es más fácil que aceptes el hecho de que eres una cobarde que no quiere mostrarse ante otros niños elegidos sólo porque no eres tan buena como nosotros! ¿O dónde estuviste hace tres años cuando el mundo de los digimons y los humanos peligraba?_— _Touché_, este sujeto será un insensato, pero sabe cómo poner a alguien en su lugar.

—¡¿Y qué? ¿Te crees mejor que yo sólo porque no te measte en los pantalones cuando un digimon se te apareció de frente? ¡Yo no tengo problemas en ir a sus estúpidas reuniones y escuchar sus niñerías! ¡La próxima vez que hagan una reunión yo estaré presente, y personalmente patearé tu trasero de mesías fracasado!

—_¡Ya lo estoy esperando, porque seguramente será otra reunión más donde no aparecerás!_

—¡No sólo me mirarás, sino que pasarás un mes sin poder sentarte! — Y antes de que el celular le escupiera otra palabrería retadora, Miyako oprimió el botón de colgar, sin borrar su extensa sonrisa de sus labios.

—Es bueno escuchar que finalmente vendrás puntualmente. No olvides llevar a Kurako junto con dos presentes para los cumpleañeros— Los músculos de Akari se tensaron por largos segundos, mantuvo su mirada fija en Miyako, quien no paraba de celebrar su victoria en esa sonrisa autocomplaciente. Le pusieron una trampa, y cayó inocentemente en ella sin contratiempos. Detrás de ella se encontraba Kurako, quien había observado todo desde su lugar con absorbente curiosidad y en esos momentos se revolcaba en el piso con un ataque de risas. Un músculo facial en el rostro de Akari comenzó a convulsionarse en un tic nervioso debajo del ojo derecho. A veces su amiga llegaba a ser demasiado siniestra cuando planeaba ese tipo estrategias manipuladoras, definitivamente necesitaba unas vacaciones de su novio Ken Ichijouchi.

Cuando recuperó la movilidad de su cuerpo sólo reparó en dejar salir un largo y pesado suspiro de sus labios. Miró por el rabillo del ojo a la manipuladora de cabello violáceo mientras su espalda permanecía encorvada con sus mechones rojizos cubriendo su rostro.

—Muy bien, iré. Pero sólo para darte tu regalo, comer de tu pastel de cumpleaños y patearle el trasero al engreído "niño elegido" —Sentención la pelirroja, convenciéndose más a sí misma que a la propia Miyako de que eso ocurriría. Se incorporó con cierta lentitud mientras tomaba su chaqueta de cuero negro y buscaba el baño con la mirada—. Por cierto, voy a dejar mi tinte en tu baño, últimamente me han estado robando en mi casa y estoy ahorrando dinero para comparar una chapa nueva— Merodeó por la sala y lanzó una mirada a la caja del tinte _"rojo explosivo"_ sobre el lavabo que se divisaba desde su lugar, gesto por el cual Miyako asiente comprensivamente.

—Hoy tienes el turno nocturno, ¿verdad? Si quieres puedo darte un refrigerio más tarde— Los ojos de Akari se iluminan por unos instantes, pero solamente asiente en un tímido cabeceo. Miyako le responde con una sonrisa.

—Miyako, si yo fuera un hombre, estaría enamorado de ti— La declaración romántica de la chica le provocó unas carcajadas a su amiga de lentes.

—Akari, si tú fueses un hombre, no estarías trabajando en el negocio de mi familia con el horario nocturno— Akari actuó un puchero, pero al final terminó por acompañar el coro de risas. Blackgatomon y Poromon miraron a las chicas sin entender lo que ocurría.

—Tienes razón, yo posiblemente estaría acosándote en la escuela, Ken sería mi eterno rival de amor y tu familia desconfiaría de mi por mi color de cabello— Se puso la chaqueta de cuero y le dirigió una mirada a Kurako mientras se dirigía al pasillo que conducía a la salida. Blackgatomon, entendiendo la señal, se despide de Poromon y Miyako mientras sigue a la pelirroja.

—Que yo sepa, ellos todavía desconfían de ti por tu color de cabello— Le contestaba Miyako al momento en el que le abría la puerta y Akari se desplazaba para salir del departamento.

—Lo sé, pero mi adorable personalidad los tiene encantados— Le da un guiño divertido a Miyako, quien sonríe al crear esa imagen mental de una Akari carismática atendiendo la tienda. De repente la soñadora sonrisa de Miyako se pierde, un rostro de incertidumbre se construye ante los ojos de su amiga.

—Akari, ten cuidado, por favor. He leído por internet varios comentarios sobre lo peligroso que se está volviendo el área dónde vives— Ella observa a Miyako con una seriedad calculadora, cierra los ojos por unos momentos y baja sus hombros como si un peso se le hubiera quitado de encima.

—Lo sé, pero descuida, tengo alianza con otros grupos que están dispuesto a recobrar el control pacífico del área. En caso de que algo suceda mal, tengo a Kurako para cubrirme la espalda— Akari de dirige una mirada cómplice a Blackgatomon, el cual asiente con la misma complicidad. Miyako suaviza un poco sus gestos al recordar que Kurako se encuentra siempre al lado de Akari.

—Entiendo. Iré más tarde contigo para llevarte comida.

Después de que ambas chicas de despiden, Akari de dirige al elevador que se ubica al fondo del pasillo y presiona el botón que la llevará hacia la planta baja. Blackgatomon decide adelantarse, bajando sigilosamente por los muros del departamento. El elevador se detiene en su monótono recorrido de descenso, lo que le extraña a Akari, puesto que a esas horas de la noche no hay mucha gente despierta en el complejo de departamentos. Cuando la puerta se abre, Akari abre los ojos con sorpresa, detiene su respiración peligrosamente y su piel palidece; del mismo modo, la persona que advierte la presencia de la chica afila sus ojos azules y frunce el entrecejo con reprimida violencia.

—Tú de nuevo— Escupe las palabras con repugnancia. Akari deja florecer una sardónica sonrisa en sus labios, lo que produce una agitación de nervios a la otra persona.

—Hey, tanto tiempo sin verte...algo así como seis meses ¿no es así, Takeru?

**La primera rosa sufre.**

* * *

Datos curiosos:

*Muninn es uno de los cuervos de Odín. Él, junto con Huginn, vuelan por el mundo para informar a Odín sobre lo que ocurre. Muninn significa _"memoria"_.

*Kurako significa en japonés "niña oscura" (Kurai: oscuro, Ko: niña). En la lengua de los Mapuches (grupo étnico que habita el sur de chile y el suroeste de argentina), Kurako/Curaco significa "aguas predegosas" (Kura: piedras, Ko: agua).

*Debido a la censura y dilemas religiosos en E.U. (y por consiguiente, en Latinoamérica) varios nombres de digimons fueron modificados, entre ellos los siguientes: **Belialvamdemon** a MaloMyotismon; **Tailmon** a Gatomon y otros tantos.

*Las canciones que se mencionaron en el capítulo son del grupo Trapnest, del anime de Nana. El cual se emitió dentro del periodo 2006-2007.

*Sex Pistols es una bada punk londoniense muy reconocida en el mundo. Inicio el 1975 y se disolvió en 1978.

**Aclaraciones finales:** El fic en su principio tenía planeado hacerlo como un crossover con Nana, pero… varias cosas se le ocurrieron a mi cabecita y terminé por… hacer algo diferente a lo que estaba en expectativa. De algún modo Nana estará relacionada en capítulos futuros, pero no serán importantes o trascendentes para los personajes, probablemente sólo haya menciones del grupo o sus canciones, así como otros grupos que en la vida real existen.


	2. Pain II

**Black: Faux Roses.**

Por _Margot Kraehe._

Pain II: Confrontación.

* * *

**1**

1 de Enero del 2004.

Koushiro tiene un secreto. Un secreto que ha tenido que guardar desde hace un año.

Un día después de haber derrotado a Belialvamdemon, regresar el equilibrio entre el digimundo y el de los humanos; Izumi recibe un mensaje a su correo electrónico. Hace precisamente un año, Koushiro experimentó un repentino ataque de pánico que terminó por eclipsar en tres semanas gradualmente.

Supuso que la solución más viable era borrar ese mensaje, porque seguramente ellos ya lo sabrían. Seguramente lo que querían era que borrara ese mensaje. Lo mejor, para el bienestar de Koushiro, sus amigos, los humanos y los digimon… era eliminar ese correo. Sí, él probablemente no podrá borrar de su mente aquella información, sin duda ellos lo están vigilando ahora, y lo seguirán haciendo hasta que su existencia termine. Pero todo estará bien, todo seguirá igual si Izumi aparenta que nada ha ocurrido en realidad; si él elimina ese correo y esa alarmante información.

Si Koushiro lo hubiera eliminado también de su memoria portátil, antes de que Taichi revisara esos documentos por accidente.

**2**

23 de septiembre del 2004.

Si había algo de lo que Taichi podría afirmar con certeza, es que no veía absolutamente nada. Escuchaba el gotear de alguna cañería fracturada, posiblemente alguna que se encontrara transitando por encima de él, desapareciendo a través de muro de concreto; percibía el hedor del alcantarillado, las heces de animales, los orinales de los indigentes; sentía la humedad porosa que se encerraba dentro del pasillo; los pasos repiqueteaban cuando pasaban por los charcos de alguna sustancia líquida sospechosa; el ambiente opresivo le obligaba a ahogarse con su propio aire. Si hay algo que Taichi pudiera asegurar… es que hace ocho meses ni se le hubiese ocurrido transitar por este pútrido lugar. Pero ahí estaba: caminando a ciegas después de que las pilas de la linterna se acabaran, buscando el principio y el fin de los muros mohosos con la yema de los dedos, aguantando la respiración para no marearse por el miasma tóxico de cuerpos descompuestos.

Divisó a unos cuantos metros un hilo de luz que escapaba sigilosamente por una pequeña apertura. Con pasos alentados, ensuciados por lodo y moho, se dirigió al lugar, tanteando con el tacto de las manos las dimensiones de los muros en los que se recargaba. Su mano derecha vibró al golpear el metal en un sonido hosco, claramente se trataba de aquella puerta que en ocasiones anteriores había entrado. Taichi produjo unos cuatro golpes más. El cuatro golpe no llegó a sonar, la puerta fue arrancada desde el interior. Un chico de cabellera negra lo vio por detrás de sus lentes de contorno cuadrado, varios mechones desarreglados y grasos caían sobre el cristal opaco, dándole una apariencia taciturna y tenebrosa. Un largo suéter azul marino con cuello de tortuga se confundía con su pantalón negro, quizá debido a la poca iluminación que provenía del interior del lugar. El chico observó por un largo tiempo a Taichi, el cual asintió levemente, esperando la aprobación de aquel joven misterioso. Él mueve su cabellera grasosa en un asentimiento y moviliza su cuerpo a un costado de la puerta para brindarle espacio a la entrada.

Al entrar, lo primero con lo que se topa el castaño es con una impresionante sorpresa: una metálica y oxidada mesa redonda para seis personas, solamente ocupada por una persona de estatura más baja que él, cabellera roja en unos cortos mechones que no alcanzan a cubrir sus orejas y unos relucientes ojos cafés que miraban a Taichi con impaciencia.

―Llegas tarde ―Apuntó a decir aquella persona en su sinfónica voz femenina. El muchacho tardó en reaccionar, puesto que la voz que escuchaba y la apariencia de esa persona no encajaban. Volvió en sí cuando el otro joven produjo un chirrido asesino de tímpanos al arrastrar la silla hecha de metal.― Ryuno, eso no era necesario― La chica le reprende al joven que reacciona bajo el nombre de "Ryuno".

―Akari… ¿eres tú?― Cuestionó apenas dificultándose el articular palabra, la chica retornó su mirada a un Taichi estupefacto. Una alargada sonrisa que tambaleaba entre la ironía y la tristeza de montó en su boca.

―Tardaste mucho en reaccionar ―Akari se permitió por unos segundos permanecer en silencio, mientras desviaba su mirada con melancolía―. Por un momento pensaste que era Takako ¿verdad?― Si Taichi no conociera a Akari como la había conocido en estos últimos meses, juraría que su voz estuvo a punto de romperse en sollozos. Pero nada de eso pasó, sabía de sobra que la soberbia de Akari la obligaba a reprimir muchas cosas.

Sin embargo, debía admitirlo, por un momento Taichi se preguntó si aquella persona se trataba realmente de Takako, incluso llegó a desarrollar un sentimiento de esperanza que le aseguraría que Takako y Souta aún seguían vivos. Empero, los hechos ya estaban escritos y transmitidos por televisión, muy difícilmente Takako y Souta se salvarían de que sus nombres no aparecieran en la lista de víctimas muertas por el tifón Meari hace dos semanas. Y esa tormentosa realidad le golpeó el lóbulo temporal al escuchar la reconocible voz de Akari. Los mechones violetas sustituidos por una cabellera rojiza en su totalidad; sus pequeños hombros cubiertos por una chaqueta negra y tosca, seguramente para hombres; y el largo cabello que rebasaba los hombros, ahora mutilados hasta las orejas. Ni siquiera su difunto hermano la reconocería a primera vista.

―Por un momento creí que el tiempo se había retrocedido― Admitió, en un intento por que sus palabras no sonaran demasiado rudas. Akari le sonríe levemente y con gesto le pide que tome asiento. Taichi obedece como si el gesto hubiese sido una orden.

―Ryunosuke logró rescatar una grabación en video que Souta estaba transmitiéndole en vivo. En esos momentos ellos se encontraban en la prefectura de Ehime, uno de los lugares dónde ocurrieron los sucesos de hace dos semanas. Por supuesto, no cuenta con la nitidez que desearíamos, pero es lo que tenemos― El chico de cabello negro teclea rápidamente en su teclado, para que al segundo siguiente le muestre en el monitor de su laptop la sombra de una serpiente gigante emergiendo del mar en Odaiba. Taichi entrecierra los ojos por un momento, analizando la imagen con detenida observación. Un tenebroso escalofrió ataca su columna cuando descifra la identidad de dicha imagen.

―Lo conozco ―Taichi teme por su propia voz, y esa firmeza con la que dice esas palabras―. Se llama Seadramon. La primera vez que vi uno fue hace cinco años.

Akari observó detenidamente los gestos de Taichi, a su parecer él decía la verdad. Aunque realmente nunca tuvo un motivo para desconfiar de él, puesto que ellos eran los dos únicos integrantes de _"Imitation black"_ poseedores de un digimon camarada, y ese único detalle, que los hace sentir identificados en secreto, es suficiente como para realizar un pequeño trozo de confianza en Taichi. Akari se cruzó de brazos y se incorporó de su asiento, dirigiéndose hacia Ryunosuke. Tocó en la pantalla del monitor. Con su dedo señala a una pequeña protuberancia que sobresale de la silueta oscurecida.

—Esto es lo que los controla— Afirma la pelirroja oxigenada con una implacable seguridad, que obliga al castaño a alzar una ceja con escepticismo. Akari advierte la acción de reojo, le pide a _"Ryuno"_ que amplíe la imagen y la aclare. Taichi abre los ojos desmesuradamente, su pulso cardiaco comienza a aumentar peligrosamente, un paranoico temblor se apodera de sus manos que ahora se esconden debajo de la mesa. Un doloroso trago de saliva le afirma que se encuentra totalmente en pánico. Pero ese no era momento para tener un ataque, no ahora que una preciosa información le fue revelada a sus ojos, no ahora que todo comenzaba a recobrar un espeluznante sentido después de toda la cadena de sucesos que ha estado ocurriendo desde hace cinco años. De repente siente que el calor producido por la hiperventilación de va desvaneciendo, el temblor disminuye gradualmente y sus ojos comienzan a estrecharse.

—Es… un aro maligno. Hace dos años un chico llamado _"El Emperador de los Digimon"_ los utilizaba para manipular a los Digimon, éstos perdían completamente la voluntad y conciencia, dejándose someter por sus órdenes sin rechistar. Más tarde nos enteramos que fue Belialvamdemon quien orquestó todo esto. Pero si nos basamos en la información que hemos estado recabando, efectivamente, Belialvamdemon fue sólo el títere que actuó bajo las órdenes de alguien más.

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió con este…_"Emperador de los Digimon"_? ¿Hay alguna forma de contactarlo?— Taichi estuvo a punto de contestar la pregunta, pero se detuvo por un instante, reflexionándolo. Akari espero su respuesta en silencio, mientras se escuchaba de fondo como Ryunosuke estornudaba oportunamente.

—Yo puedo darte toda la información que necesitas —Comenzó por decir Taichi, mirando fijamente a la chica. Ella entendió rápidamente que el castaño entró de nuevo en esa "fase" política—, pero con la condición de que esto no me obligue a revelar la información personal del _"Emperador de los Digimon"_, a menos que sea estrictamente necesario que requieras verlo en persona y mientras yo este presente.

Akari tuvo que inclinar su cabeza hacia atrás, magullar con molestia en voz alta y soltar un largo suspiro de resignación. Sí, esa era la pequeña molesta Akari que Taichi conocía. Parecía estarse tomando muy enserio el papel de líder temporal, pero era un cargo muy difícil de llevar con la inexperiencia que contaba. Taichi conocía la resignación por la que se debía pasar en ese momento, pero él tenía su propia postura que tomar, y al igual que Akari, tenía que cuidar a los suyos… de lo que sea que este ocurriendo.

—Entiendo. En ese caso, necesito que me digas todo lo que sabes de los aros malignos y todo lo que esté relacionado con ellos. Debemos verificar esta información con lo que tu sabes, ya que la investigación de Takumi aún está desaparecida y eso nos obliga a reunir los datos que podamos— Taichi sintió su estómago revolverse por un instante, pero el simplemente asintió con normalidad. Ella incluso habla de su difunto hermano mayor sin la etiqueta de _"niichan"_, como lo hacía antes.

Sabía que le tomaría todo el día explicarle lo sucedido hace dos años… y probablemente lo sucedido en 1999, por lo que le pidió a la pelirroja que tomara asiento. Akari le pidió a Ryunosuke que anotara en la computadora la información relevante del monólogo de Taichi, para analizarla después de que éste se fuera. Fue así como Taichi comenzó a narrar lo sucedido hace dos años, tomando cuidado de no nombrar a los niños elegidos y sus digimon. Posiblemente, si Taichi hubiera conocido a Akari antes de leer aquellos documentos, confiaría ciegamente en ella y le relataría todo lo relacionado con el Digimundo y sus increíbles aventuras. Pero ahora todo eso era diferente, él no podía confiar en Akari, Izumi, incluso Hikari; porque para empezar, ni siquiera podía confiar en sí mismo, y en aquel hombre llamado Genai: quién los bautizó como _"niños elegidos" _bajo una cálida sonrisa. Porque sólo fue necesaria una sonrisa cálida para engañar a unos niños, durante cinco años de fantasías artificiales.

**3**

24 de septiembre del 2004.

Hikari corría desesperadamente detrás de su hermano, mirando como su ancha espalda se torcía lentamente mientras caminaba hacía un corredor oscuro. La hermana menor se detuvo justo antes de que sus pies tocaran el suelo cubierto de oscuridad. Su delgado cuerpo temblaba de miedo. Escuchaba en la lejanía de esa impenetrable densidad algunas carcajadas agudas y varios susurros extraños. Luego a sus oídos escuchó un suave eco que parecía repetir la misma palabra infinitamente:

"_Hikari. Hikari. Hikari. Hikari. Hikari. Hikari…"_

Su nombre.

Asustada, Hikari quiso llamar a su hermano mayor, quién se había adentrado a esa espesa niebla negruzca. Su voz no salía, ni un lastimoso gemido emergía de su boca. Ella quiso llorar, pero las lágrimas ni siquiera lubricaban sus ojos. La impotencia la hizo sentir asfixiada, ahogándose con su propio aire, ahogándose con la oscuridad que comenzaba a cubrirla. Ahogándose con el mar.

Mar. El mar de oscuridad.

—¡_Niisan_!— Se incorpora precipitadamente de su cama, provocando de su frente choque contra la base que mantiene el colchón de arriba. Hikari vuelve a recostarse, sobándose la frente con paciencia mientras suelta un corto suspiro de alivio. Fue sólo un sueño… o eso creía.

—Hikari —La chica escuchó su nombre siendo pronunciado por un pequeño ser descansando en su regazo. Sus ojos se toparon con las de un Gatomon muy preocupado por la alarmante reacción de su compañera. Ella estrechó una amable sonrisa en sus labios, aunque sabía que eso difícilmente aliviaría la preocupación de Gatomon—. Volviste a tener la misma pesadilla, ¿no es así?— Su sonrisa se desvaneció como una vaga ilusión de confort traslúcido. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos por un momento y asentir con lentitud, mientras escuchaba un gemido ahogado en Gatomon.

—Ya es la tercera vez esta semana —Admite Hikari, arqueando sus cejas hacia arriba y respirando el aire con una pesada incertidumbre—. Gatomon, estoy preocupada por mi hermano. Cada vez que aparece en mi sueño, él desaparece en la oscuridad— Instintivamente se abraza a sí misma, buscando algún sentimiento de seguridad que ahora vulnerablemente carecía.

Gatomon no sabía en esta ocasión que decirle a Hikari con respecto a su hermano, puesto que él también se encontraba preocupado. Si Agumon estuviese aquí, acompañando a Taichi en dónde quiera que se encuentre a las tres de la mañana, ambas estarían más tranquilas. Sin embargo, Agumon ahora mismo desempeñaba parcialmente el papel de guardián y vigilante en el digimundo, el puesto difícilmente podría darle al dinosaurio el suficiente tiempo como para proteger a Taichi durante su largo periodo de ausencia en la casa de los Yagami. Por esta ocasión, el felino sólo resolvió acercarse a su niña elegida, acurrucarse en su regazo y ronronear en un tono terapéutico.

—_Niisan_ ha estado algo ausente desde que empezaron las vacaciones de verano—Comentó vagamente mientras acariciaba el lechoso pelaje de Gatomon. Al poco tiempo, sus ojos rojizos terminaron por ceder ante la somnolencia y el sueño. Esta vez no hubo pesadillas, en vez de soñar con Taichi, Hikari tuvo un agradable encuentro con un chico de cabellera dorada y ojos azules.

**4**

22 de abril del 2005.

—Tú de nuevo— Escupe las palabras con repugnancia. Akari deja florecer una sardónica sonrisa en sus labios, lo que produce una agitación de nervios a la otra persona.

—Hey, tanto tiempo sin verte...algo así como seis meses ¿no es así, Takeru?

—Hubiera preferido no volver a verte nunca— Sus ojos estaban estrechos, queriendo escudriñar con la mirada y descubrir las intenciones de aquella chica, ¿por qué ella estaba aquí? ¿A quién fue a ver? Las interrogantes del chico fluían mientras el tiempo pasaba. Akari entendió que podía ser molesto si Miyako se entera de que causó un lío afuera. Debía terminar el tenso encuentro rápidamente, antes de que los golpes se desaten.

—Hum, eres tan frío. Sin embargo, no vengo a buscar pelea, estamos en un complejo de departamentos y eso despertará a los vecinos— Decía al momento de dar algunos pasos para salir del elevador y pasar por un lado del chico con cabellera dorada. El fundamento le pareció convincente para un chico que parecía tener una alta moral, pero aparentemente era demasiado desconfiado de ella como para dejarla pasar.

—¿En serio? Me parece muy extraño que eso lo diga alguien que en madrugada manda a golpear personas. Yo sé lo que vi, y fue a ti dándole órdenes a tus hombres de que golpearan a Taichi— Akari se paro en seco, aun dándole la espalda a Takeru, quien se había volteado para ver la cabellera rojiza de Akari sobre su nuca. La pelirroja anudó un suspiro en su garganta: él de nuevo la estaba culpando de una situación que malinterpretó. Pero ya después de la quinta explicación, Akari entendió que él simplemente no quería explicaciones, sino motivos para pelear con ella. Sabía que los moralistas adultos eran unos reprimidos que buscaban cualquier pretexto para canalizarlo a las faltas morales de otros individuos… ¡Pero ese chico es demasiado joven como para formarse esa costumbre!

—¿Tu desprecio es por lo que tú crees que yo le hice a Taichi? —Akari da media vuelta para encarar a Takeru, quien la miraba fijamente con la espera de una respuesta—… ¿Ó sólo me estás discriminado por ser parte de una familia Yakuza?

—Los Yakuza se ganaron sus motivos para ser mal vistos —Un bufido sale de la pelirroja, lo que le provoca un repiqueteo de fastidio en Takeru. Akari pudo haber sonreído, quizá lanzar una carcajada burlesca para amortiguar la crudeza que le recuerdan esas palabras. No obstante, ella sólo observa seriamente a su acusador, con un trago de amargura invadiendo el paladar.

—Tú piensas que yo estoy ahí por algún antecedente delincuente o porque me asocié a ellos por interés propio. Pero la verdad es que estoy ahí en contra de mi voluntad —Los ojos de Takeru se extienden ante la sorpresa/incredulidad de la declaración. Su justificación pudo haberle parecido una mentira a Takeru, como le ha parecido mentiras sus explicaciones antes dichas; pero el tono de su voz y facciones revelaban la aspereza que poseían esas palabras. Akari maldijo mentalmente: su última oración estaban innecesariamente de más—. Como sea… estoy ocupada con algo y estoy perdiendo el tiempo contigo. Si no quieres creerme, no voy a doblegar mi voluntad para convencerte, ese ya es tu problema, no mio.

Takeru pudo notar que la pelirroja estaba perturbada, no de manera notoria, pero lo estaba. Akari llevó las manos a los bolsillos de sus pantalones, giró su cuerpo en dirección contraria al chico fastidioso de ojos azules y emprendió su recorrido a las escaleras de emergencia. Aún estaban en el quinto piso, pero Akari no quería tenerlo a un lado con su mirada furiosa. Su intención era darle el lugar, pero el chico por sí mismo hizo la situación más incómoda para ella.

—Espera —ordenó Takeru en un sugerente tono de petición—.Tu también vas abajo, ¿no es así? Si estás apurada, te vas a tardar más bajando las escaleras— La chica miró a Takeru por el rabillo del ojo, preguntándose internamente si el chico sería una persona demasiado buena o demasiado astuta. Sea cual sea el caso, cinco pisos no son problema, pero sin duda el elevador es más rápido… y ella estaba apurada.

¿Qué más da? Ya lo aguantó por ese rato y la media hora de su encuentro anterior. Unos segundos en el elevador no iban a matarla. Tras un resoplido cansado, Akari se regresa en sus pasos para volver a entrar al elevador.

—Muy bien. Te tomo la palabra— Dijo desganada, por lo que Takeru asintió con un rostro serio. Ambos entraron y la compuerta comenzó a cerrarse automáticamente.

—Esto no significa que te perdone o que confíe en ti— Aclaró el chico mientras oprimía el botón que los llevaría a la planta baja. Akari asintió con la misma neutralidad con la que lo hizo Takeru.

—No esperaba ninguna de las dos cosas.

La conversación no dio para más. Aunque fueron en realidad sólo unos cuantos segundos, para Akari fue la combinación de tensión y aburrimiento que alargó anormalmente esos segundos. El elevador emitió un tenue sonido y las puertas se abrieron en automático. Ambos chicos salieron de ahí, a los primeros pasos sus rumbos ya habían tomado caminos distintos, pero al transcurso de unos cuantos metros Takeru tuvo que congelarse en seco al escuchar un peculiar sonido a sus espaldas.

—Akari, tardaste mucho en llegar, ¿acaso se descompuso el elevador?— Una vocecilla infantil e inesperadamente poco ronca fue lo que escuchó Takeru. Era demasiado aguda para cualquier tipo de Yakuza, quienes siempre distorsionaban su voz de cierta manera para escucharse amenazantes, de hecho, era una voz demasiado extraña como para que cualquier persona normal la tuviera; sonaba como algún tipo de voz caricaturesca que daba vida a personajes ficticios.

—Digamos que fue algo así, Kurako. Será mejor que nos apuremos o me bajaran el sueldo por llegar tarde.

—A ti te bajan el sueldo incluso por estornudar.

Cuando Takeru volteó, sólo vio la silueta de Akari perdiéndose más allá de las farolas. Pero nada la acompañaba en su carrera… ¿Habría sido su imaginación?

**5**

24 de septiembre del 2004.

Las noches de septiembre ya comenzaban a soplar un húmedo aire frío, sobretodo a la una la de madrugada, cuando la temperatura comenzaba a descender precipitadamente. Por esas horas, dos delgadas siluetas se desplazaban entre las fantasmales farolas que tintineaban como lámparas temblorosas del frío. El vaho se alimentaba de sus alientos emitidos al hablar, susurros inentendibles a la distancia, que se ocultaban detrás de pasos dando suaves golpes contra el concreto. Los días en esta época eran calurosos y las noches eran frías, parecía un reto estrafalario para la salud física de los ciudadanos en la metrópoli de Tokyo.

—No era necesario que me acompañaras, Taichi. Sólo vengo para pedir mi pensión— La voz de Akari temblaba un poco por el frío, y el semblante de incertidumbre se disimulaba en su continuo movimiento ocular. El castaño podría sospechar un porque, pero no hallaba respuesta para la extraña actitud de Akari.

—Descuida, me queda de paso.

—Sí, claro— Taichi no pudo evitar alzar una ceja: Sí, ella estaba actuando extraño.

—Por cierto, hay algo que siempre he querido preguntar. Es con respecto al nombre con el que se bautizó el grupo… ¿Por qué _"Imitation Black"_?— Al escuchar las palabras de Taichi, Akari no pudo evitar soltar una ligera risa. Su actitud parecía haber regresado un poco a la normalidad, o al menos eso fue lo que pensó el castaño.

—No conozco los detalles, porque yo no estaba ahí. Pero _Takumi-niisan_ me comentó que fue por decisión de Takako que nos llamáramos así. En ese entonces sólo estaban Takako, Souta y _Takumi-niisan_; a Souta y _Takumi-niisan_ realmente no les importaba algo como un _"nombre de grupo",_ porque consideraban su alianza como algo temporal. Creo que Takako sacó ese nombre por una canción en internet que escuchó. A decir verdad, sonamos más como un grupo de música que cualquier otra cosa —Akari se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos, respirando lentamente y observando el camino oscuro que le quedaba por el frente—. Tal vez por eso sea un buen nombre. Porque es el tipo de nombre que algún fanático le pondría a su club social o grupo de música.

Taichi debía reconocer por esa parte, que tenía razón. Tal vez es incómodo saber que vienes de una organización con tintes radicalistas que tiene por nombre una canción de amor despechada y oscura. Pero precisamente por ello, difícilmente podrían ser tomados en serio, y eso suponía una ventaja para el factor sorpresa.

—¿Conoces la canción? —Taichi negó con la cabeza. La pelirroja curvó una sonrisa divertida en sus labios y recitó: —_"La luna se hunde completamente en las nubes, como si nos ocultara con su sombra" _y _"Siempre quise decirte que una sola palabra puede terminar por romper el incontenible impulso"_, ¿qué te dice todo eso?— Akari mantuvo su sonrisa, satisfecha de ver como Taichi codificaba la letra de la canción en el contexto.

—Revelación— Susurró Taichi, casi queriendo silbar más bajo esa palabra. Akari asiente, siendo la única que podía oírlo por la cercanía.

—No es como si realmente la canción tuviese un mensaje subliminal. Simplemente quién lo escucha elige las palabras con las que se siente identificado. En este caso, yo elegí las frases que me parecieron, están relacionadas con mi situación.

—Entonces, Takako eligió esa canción en específico por… — Antes de que Taichi lograra terminar la oración, un par de manos grandes lo toman por los hombros y lo jalan hacía atrás, conduciéndolo a una calle que no contaba con iluminación.

—¡Taichi!— Akari rápidamente corre en dirección a Taichi y aquella persona que lo arrastra hacia el pavimento. Taichi derriba al sujeto rápidamente, tomando sus brazos y utilizando su propio peso para hacerlo caer en el suelo. Justo cuando eso ocurrió, escuchó el sonido de un siniestro _"click"_ mientras un trozo de metal frío se recargaba perezosamente en su cabeza.

—Fuh, aquí tenemos a un valiente con cojones —El sujeto que tenía la pistola en la mano hablaba con una voz rasposa que pronunciaba de forma muy extraña la _"r"_. Taichi no tuvo que atar cabos para entender que este sujeto era un Yakuza o al menos alguien relacionado con ellos— Veamos si no se te caen los testículos después de esto— Desliza el arma desde su cabeza hasta la mejilla de Taichi, rozando su labios con amenaza. La frente comienza a transpirar de sudor frío, la presión aumenta a un ritmo acelerado que le provoca dificultad para respirar con normalidad. Este individuo va a matarlo.

—Déjalo en paz, invasor. Estás orinando en un territorio que no es tuyo— Detrás de ellos escuchó la voz de Akari, pero esta vez su voz se tornó más profunda e intimidante. Dio un vistazo por el rabillo del ojo para divisarla en su postura masculina: manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón, mentón elevado y la cadera recargada hacia adelante. De repente parecía estar presenciando una lucha típica entre grupos delincuentes que se disputaban un territorio.

Ahora entendía porque Akari en principio se negaba a aceptar la compañía de Taichi cuando salieron de la reunión, por qué en todo este tiempo su actitud era tan extraña. El lugar estaba en disputa entre dos agrupaciones dominantes, por lo que ciertos incidentes entre ellos aumentaban la tensión entre los altos mandos encargados de vigilar el área. Muy bien Taichi, te metiste en una buena; sabías muy bien que Akari y Takumi estaban obligados a trabajar con los Yakuza, pero no, tú querías ser un caballero para conmemorar la memoria de Takumi. Después de esto, probablemente Akari tendrá que conmemorar tu memoria también.

—Eres una perra insolente, ¿quién te crees que eres para venir aquí y dirigirte a mi con esa boca tan sucia?— La voz del individuo se volvió tan rasposa y potente, que incluso entre su palabrería, su boca escupía. Aunque el hombre estaba evidentemente furioso por la postura desafiante de la pelirroja, en ningún momento quitó su pistola de Taichi. Akari notó eso, y le dirigió una mirada de disculpa a su compañero, quien no tuvo más que lamentar haber sido descuidado en un barrio tan peligroso.

—No soy nadie en especial. Sólo alguien que conoce algunos peces gordos de Yamaguchi Gumi. Tú sabes, tenemos un papel neutral y diplomático cuando se trata de peleas entre grupos pequeños— Taichi sintió que la pistola comenzaba a temblar sobre su piel. Con un poco de temor, se atrevió a alzar la mirada para ver al sujeto: pequeñas perlas de sudor se divisaban en su rostro, parecía tener los ojos desorbitados y su boca se abría y cerraba, pero no decía palabra alguna. Notó que en los alrededores había más personas con fachada de delincuentes, quienes ahora rodeaban a Akari en una media luna.

—Ya-Yamaguchi…Gu-Gumi… ¿dices?—El pobre hombre apenas y podía articular palabra con tartamudeo. Aunque, si Taichi no estuviera sintiendo su vida al filo de la muerte, estaría impresionado; pero ahora mismo ese temblor en la pistola estaba rompiéndole los nervios. Un error y el simplemente moriría, ni siquiera tenía tiempo de pensar en algo que no fuese esa maldita pistola y lo mucho que le estaba doliendo el pecho con sólo respirar.

—Así es. Ya informe a unos camaradas para que vengan aquí inmediatamente y resuelvan el problema… ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero, no es así? —El tipo parecía ser una maraca sin vida ni motivo, puesto que no paraba de temblar, y eso sometía la mente de Taichi a un gran estrés— Bien, ahora que conoces mis términos. Te pido amablemente que dejes al chico en paz, sería un poco triste que así termine la vida de un novato— El hombre asintió frenéticamente, y con un movimiento rápido no sólo quitó el arma de la mejilla de Taichi, sino que se apartó de él con una distancia prudente.

Taichi no pudo evitar dar un largo suspiro de alivio y llenarse sus pulmones de aire como si hubiese llevado mucho tiempo sin respirar. Sus piernas habían estado temblando todo este tiempo en el que la pistola estaba por encima de él, y aun después de que esta se le retirara, todavía sentía un poco débiles sus piernas. Para desgracia del chico elegido, su momento de alivio y salvación fue de un tiempo corto. Justo después de que el sujeto se había retirado, un fuerte golpe le cayó encima y lo dejó caer inconsciente al suelo. El _"objeto"_ contundente aterrizó en el suelo sin hacer ruido; con la mitad de su cuerpo saliendo a la luz, la identidad de Blackgatomon quedo al descubierto. Lo siguiente fue escuchar a espaldas de Taichi varios ruidos secos de golpes y gemidos guturales que terminaron por derrumbar a un chico de cabello desteñido y varios piercing en la nariz.

—¡Taichi, corre!— Gritó Akari mientras se abalanzaba contra otra persona, aplastando su nariz con un puñetazo. El chico por un momento se sintió confundido y mareado, no tenía idea de cómo las circunstancias cambiaron de esta manera y los músculos estaban algo debilitados como para dar un reflejo apropiado.

Cuando sintió que sus piernas habían recobrado un poco sus fuerzas, Taichi arrancó a toda velocidad para correr de ahí junto con Akari. Por desgracia, antes de que pudiera alcanzar a Akari y llevársela del lugar, un peso enorme salto sobre él, rompiendo su columna en un piquete mortal y perturbando el equilibrio de sus pies. Cayendo en bruces contra el suelo, y con un punzante dolor en la espalda, escucha el sonido de algo metálico arrastrarse por el suelo: una cadena. El pánico se apodera de Taichi, la posibilidad de que los otros sujetos estén armados con diversas armas vuelve aún más peligroso el enfrentamiento. En nuevo intento, se incorpora y trata de salir del alcance de la cadena; pero antes de que pasara de su radio de alcance, la cadena se enreda en su cuello y lo jala violentamente de espaldas para llevarlo nuevamente al suelo de un azote.

El cuerpo adolorido por el impacto impide que mueva sus miembros momentáneamente, tiempo suficiente para que aquel hombre con la cadena ponga en su estómago una pesada bota militar y emita una gutural carcajada de diversión mórbida. Taichi se ve obligado a toser un poco y sentir sus pulmones aplastados por el peso de la bota sobre él y la cadena alrededor del cuello. Entendiendo que es imposible que pueda hacer algo al respecto para defenderse, busca con desesperación la presencia de Akari y Blackgatomon; pero lo único que encuentra es a Akari corriendo con dificultades para desprenderse de dos sujetos que la rodean con brillantes navajas en sus manos y la Blackgatomon siendo tomado por su cola y lanzado a varios contenedores de basura. El panorama estaba volviéndose peor con cada segundo que pasaba.

Y entonces, Taichi lo ve. Una pequeña silueta, ajena a la pelea que pasa por el otro lado de la acera con pasos tranquilos. Un pequeño rayo de esperanza que ilumina sus ojos.

—¡Ayuda! ¡Ayúdanos, por favor! —Taichi llama desesperadamente a la persona. Quien lo escuchó voltea a verlo con sorpresa, de repente a Taichi esa persona la parece familiar— ¿Takeru?... ¡Takeru, ayúdame! ¡Llama a la policía! ¡Ayúdame, por favor!

Un fuerte golpe choca bruscamente contra la cabeza de Taichi, dejándolo inconsciente. Escuchando solamente el sonido de la cadena arrastrarse por el suelo y unos pesados pasos de botas alejarse.

**El segundo dolor es la imitación del primero.**

* * *

*El 9 de septiembre del 2004, el Tifón _"Meari"_ golpea el oeste de Japón, matando a 45 personas e hiriendo a otras 1,352 (Sacado de Wikipedia).

*La canción de _"Imitation black"_ se subió en internet en el año del 2009, por los sintetizadores de voz Vocaloid (Kaito, Len y Gakupo). Pero por ser UA, en la historia se habría subido en el año 2003.

**Notas de la autora:** Gracias por sus reviews a _maria_ e _Ivymon_, aprecio mucho sus comentarios. Disculpen también si es algo enredosa la dinámica, yo en realidad me divierto mucho saltando de tiempo, pero debe ser un problema estar verificando la fecha cuando ya se agarra un ritmo.


	3. Revelation III

**Black: Faux Roses.**

Por _Margot Kraehe._

Revelation III: Conspiraciones.

* * *

**1**

"_Los humanos crearon la base de datos, la información digital, códigos binarios, programas… digimons. Como una concepción cultural y ancestral, el humano creo el virus informático y su vacuna: la antítesis de la tesis, el bien y el mal configurados al otro lado del monitor. _

_Digimons sagrados, digimons malignos. Nosotros fuimos hechos a imagen y semejanza de nuestros creadores: los humanos._

_Nuestra voluntad, se forja en base a su voluntad. Ellos tienen un plan para nosotros. Nuestra existencia tiene un sentido en este universo digital._

_Recuerden su promesa. El que se opone es nuestro enemigo. Recuerden su objetivo divino, niños elegidos."_

**2**

24 de abril del 2005.

Akari ahogó un gruñido en su garganta. Su cara se encontraba hundida en un cojín puesto aleatoriamente en el sillón rojo con parches de camisas negras; las piernas le mataban, los brazos los sentía un poco entumidos y los pies ya no le respondían. Estaba completamente exhausta, había pasado todo el día trabajando en la tienda de víveres, recibiendo órdenes de las hermanas mayores de Miyako y la mirada inquisidora de la madre. El trabajo de 12 horas perdía su peso ya después de cinco meses, pero la presión psicológica que le provocaba la familia de Miyako era estresante; todo el tiempo, un rincón oculto en la mente de Akari se alertaba y convulsionaba de pánico al percibir una posible desaprobación a su trabajo. Un respiro, por favor. Akari acomodó su cabeza para recostarse con la mejilla derecha en el cojín, su cuello crujió secamente.

Durante las horas de trabajo, tuvo la oportunidad de echar con una patada todos sus problemas y dilemas mentales. Pero ahora que se encontraba recostada y con los huesos murmurando dolores, el recuerdo del chico rubio retribuyéndole responsabilidad de más, le propició un gorgoreo oscuro en el cuello del estómago. Aunque ciertamente ella no mandó a golpear a Taichi, conocía la situación política por la que estaban pasando los grupos de choque. El peligro de encontrarse en medio de un enfrentamiento era la posibilidad más segura, y aun así Akari permitió a Taichi involucrarse en ello.

¿Por qué no lo evitó? ¿Por qué no impidió que Taichi la acompañara, o que al menos fuese hasta la mitad del camino, donde no corría peligro? Akari tuvo que encontrar la respuesta por unos segundos, la presión se bajo repentinamente al redescubrir sus propias intenciones: ese día, Taichi confesó saber algo sobre su hermano mayor Takumi, algo que ella no sabía. Akari prefería que Taichi se lo dijera delante de Ryuno, pero el chico castaño insistió casi paranoicamente en que debían hablarlo a solas, además de que se negaba rotundamente a que hablaran en casa de Taichi. Akari tuvo que obedecer las condiciones de Taichi y conducirlo a su residencia, ella le advirtió del peligro, pero Taichi parecía temer más al hecho de que sus dos condiciones no fuesen cumplidas.

Todo fue un completo desastre: ni la experiencia de Akari ni la fuerza de Kurako fue suficiente para mantener a Taichi a salvo. La salvación del chico fue aquel rubio de ojos azules que llamó a la policía y alertó a los vecinos de los alrededores (que no muchos salieron, por suposiciones obvias). Una ambulancia transportó a Taichi al hospital más cercano, y Akari fue esposada para ser llevada a la estación de policía… claro, sólo vieron sus fachadas y todo lo demás fue mero sentido común.

Cuando la pelirroja salió de la detención, se encontró con el chico rubio de camino a su casa: estaba esperándola. Lo que ocurrió después fue algo que ella pudo predecir con sólo saber el estilo de vida de Taichi y ese rubio fastidioso llamado Takeru: perder toda comunicación con ella e _"Imitation Black"_, padres que seguramente lo castigaran unos cuantos meses y unas temibles amenazas por parte del heroico amiguito que no había visto hasta hace dos días. Fue algo curioso, puesto que, precisamente después de aquel suceso, Akari tampoco volvió a contactar con Ryuno y Taichi.

Ahora que habían pasado tantos meses, la pelirroja se preguntaba que habría sido de su compañero y su digimon Agumon, con quien sólo pudo tener una _"videollamada"_, puesto que el digimon se encontraba en el digimundo, aparentemente haciendo vigilancia por… algún motivo. Ese detalle le dio un fugaz flashazo en la mente… ¿Por qué su digimon camarada estaba vigilando el digimundo? ¿Eso tendría que ver con algo de lo que Taichi quería decirle? Akari no lo sabía, y precisamente porque no lo sabía, necesitaba urgentemente comunicarse con Taichi, haya o no castigo paternal de por medio.

Justamente cuando Akari azotaba sus piernas de arriba hacia abajo para incorporarse, un familiar pitido sonaba copiosamente. Los ojos cafés de Akari se contrajeron en un prolongado respiro. Si su digivice estaba pitando, eso sólo significaba una cosa: un digimon se encontraba merodeando por la ciudad en estos momentos.

**3**

2 de enero del 2003.

Koushiro estaba exhausto, el agobio físico y emocional de las últimas semanas lo llevó al límite. Sin embargo, no se arrepentía de haber llegado a ese límite; gracias a eso habían logrado restablecer el equilibrio entre el mundo digital y el plano real, rescatar a los niños desaparecidos, acabar con la venganza de un Myotismon que posesionó al señor Oikawa y establecer contacto con niños elegidos de otros lados del mundo. Sí, para Izumi el resultado fue completamente provechoso. Precisamente por ello, un prolongado descanso sería completamente útil para recomponer las energías… o al menos esa hubiese sido una opción ideal si Koushiro no estuviera revisando su bandeja de entrada ahora mismo.

En la víspera de año nuevo recibió un correo electrónico con remitente desconocido, la suposición más común para Izumi fue que se trataría de _spam_ publicitario de alguna empresa. Sin embargo, algo evitó que eliminara ese correo en especial. En el asunto del correo decía _"Neo Digital Mon"_, mientras que en contenido estaba escrito:

"_Compañero Izumi Koushirou, esto que estás a punto de leer es de suma importancia._

_No tengo tiempo para dar detalles sobre este repentino encuentro, me apena mucho el no otorgarle la información que en realidad me gustaría transmitirte, pero ambos deberemos conformarnos con esto._

_Mi nombre es Namikaze Takumi, después de este correo ya no volverás a recibir otro más de mi. Soy un cracker, al igual que tú; mi encuentro con los digimons y el digimundo me vino por sorpresa (literalmente saltó desde mi monitor). Estoy seguro que aún después de llevar años investigando sobre el digimundo, te quedan muchas preguntas sin responder. Como investigador y colega en este tema, debo decirte que la mayor parte de la información no la encontrarás adentro, sino afuera._

_Cuando el mundo de la informática comenzó a desarrollarse, ciertos individuos comenzaron a ver ésta como una oportunidad de obtener el poder a diferentes niveles. No es coincidencia lo que ocurrió en 1999. Así como alguien planeó crear los digimon, alguien más planeó materializarlos en el mundo humano, no fue sólo un accidente este suceso de materialización hace cuatro años. Para estas personas, sólo era necesario encontrar a los sujetos de prueba indicados para desatar la cadena de sucesos. Los monstruos digitales ya estaban programados, tanto del bando bueno como del bando malo; sólo faltaban los elegidos: niños que poseían sueños y aún no diferenciaban entre la fantasía y la realidad._

_Descuida, no necesitas creer de mis palabras, tómate tu tiempo. Pero si tienes más dudas al respecto, encontré algunos documentos de un servidor interesante que podría resolver alguna de tus dudas. El más antiguo está fechada en 1996."_

Un poco dubitativo, Koushirou decide descargar los archivos y leer el documento fechado en 1996. Un pánico inexplicable comenzaba a invadir las entrañas conforme leía, los sucesos y las explicaciones encajaban perfectamente; era sin duda el mejor fundamento que hasta ahora podría encontrar para la explicación de la relación que hay entre los niños elegidos y los digimon. Después de haber vaciado toda la información del documenta a su cerebro, Koushiro siguió leyendo el correo de Takumi:

"_Sean quienes sean éstas personas, nos conocen. Saben dónde vivimos, que hacemos, y posiblemente que podemos hacer. Mi tiempo se está acabando, no me rastrees, aunque mi IP es anónima. Por tu bien, no dejes que ellos sepan que recibiste éste correo. Elimínalo y busca a Namikaze Akari. Un saludo desde el mundo digital anónimo."_

Siguiendo el consejo de Takumi, Koushiro guarda los archivos en una memoria portátil y elimina el correo. Una hora después recibe el siguiente correo con el remitente _de "__Department of Cybersecurity and Conspiracies in Digital Networks (DCCDN)__"_, mostrando como texto de contenido:

"_Estimado usuario:_

_Le informamos que detectamos el envio de un correo electrónico proveniente de una dirección maliciosa. Le recomendamos que no abra dicho correo y que proceda a eliminarlo de su bandeja de entrada, pues desconocemos que tipo de material infeccioso o dañino se le haya enviado. Dicho material podría ocasionar daños irreparables al software de su computadora. En caso de haber abierto el correo, contacte con nosotros y le mandaremos indicaciones para la instalación de un antivirus que hemos creado para este tipo de archivos malignos._

_Advertencia: Debido a que el antivirus esta programado para localizar y destruir tanto el archivo como información contaminada, cabe la posibilidad de que pierda documentos personales durante el proceso de limpia._

_¨Trabajamos en beneficio de los usuarios y mantenemos las redes internacionales seguras¨."_

**4**

24 de abril del 2005.

Por aquellas horas vespertinas de domingo, la ciudad de Odaiba se preparaba para el ajetreado día laboral que se convertiría el lunes siguiente. Los cirros paseando meditabundos bajo un cielo anaranjado que comenzaba a tomar un tono rosado, los puestos de comida comenzando a encender las luces para guiar a quienes transiten perdidos en las tenebrosas noches, donde el viento ya carecía de frivolidad. Daisuke Motomiya caminaba con desdeñosos pasos mientras murmuraba maldiciones y pestes a la autoritaria de su hermana. La molesta mujer tuvo la resolutiva idea de invitar a sus amigos de escuela media, que ahora se balanceaban salvajemente por los muebles de la sala, y a la inteligente _nee-san_ se le ocurrió ordenar malvadamente al acomedido de Daisuke comprar botana para sus salvajes amigos ¿Qué ellos no podían ir por sí mismos? Tienen pies para irse, de una vez que les de el aire un rato, pero no, envíen al hermano menor de los recados; ni quejarse puede, porque sus padres le reprenden por ser un hermano que no ayuda a sus mayores. Todo este asunto de servir a los mayores cada rato le olía a abuso de autoridad.

—¿Por qué Jun siempre tiene que ser tan autoritaria? Ser el hermano de los mandados es una astilla en el zapato. Ya estoy demasiado grande para estas cosas— Soltaba Daisuke de su extenso repertorio de quejas sobre la mandona de su hermana. DemiVeemon, quien escuchaba entretenidamente el monólogo de su camarada humano, se encontraba acomodado en la cabellera oscura del chico.

—Daisuke también era muy mandón cuando era capitán del equipo de futbol en la primaria, y ahora que está en segundo grado de escuela media también lo eres— Comentó el digimon dragón en etapa de entrenamiento. El niño elegido soltó un gemido delator, con unas cuantas gotas de sudor en la frente.

—Eso es diferente, Veemon. Yo estaba en un puesto dónde tenía que dar órdenes todo el tiempo, el entrenador me dio este puesto y todos los demás estaban de acuerdo. Pero en el caso de Jun, ¡yo nunca estuve de acuerdo! —Daisuke pateó energéticamente una lata de cola que iba rodando aleatoriamente por la calle, después de patearla fue a recogerla para ponerla en un bote de basura— Aunque es cierto que como hermana mayor tiene experiencia y todas esas cosas, uno debe saber de que manera debe emplear su poder sobre los demás. Todas las decisiones cargan con su propia responsabilidad; no pueden ser tomadas a la ligera.

—Daisuke, eso que acabas de decir suena muy maduro. Creo que nunca volveré a escucharte decir algo como eso— La caricaturesca voz de DemiVeemon provocó unas cuantas venas tensas en el chico.

—¡¿Qué estás queriendo decir con eso Veemon? ¡Yo soy muy maduro, aún si no lo parece!— Exclamaba energéticamente mientras movía los brazos con frenesí, obligando a DemiVeemon aferrarse a sus cabellos rebeldes.

En medio de las alegóricas reclamaciones del chico con _googles_, un crujido explosivo se produjo en un área cercana de ellos, convocando un eco preocupante que asestó dramáticamente en los oídos de los protagonistas. Daisuke, alertado, observó con sorpresa como un edificio departamental echaba humo, mientras que algunos de los pilares del último piso parecían colapsarse. El coro desgarrador de personas en pánico no se hizo esperar poco después del atentado. Sin pensarlo dos veces, el niño elegido emprendió carrera al lugar de los hechos. A los pocos minutos, varias células de personas se esparcían por la acera y la calle; aunque no eran especialmente muchas, ya que los japoneses tienen la costumbre de mantener la calma y quedarse en su lugar para esperar instrucciones de seguridad.

Al llegar a la entrada del edificio, se encontró con la presencia de varios cuerpos policiales custodiando el lugar, advirtiendo de no entrar a las personas que se encontraba fuera del edificio y mandando varias brigadas a los pisos dañados, así como el asegurarse de la condición física de las personas en pisos inferiores. No era difícil suponer que no le permitirían la entrada a Daisuke, pero él tenía un fuerte presentimiento indicándole que el atentado podría no ser un accidente o algo terrorista. Con una mente reflexiva, observó hacía el último piso que aún emanaba un humo grisáceo, que vomitaba en veces contrastes negros. Sin duda, había algo extraño en todo eso.

—¡Mira Daisuke, allá arriba! ¡Es un digimon!— La aterciopelada voz de DemiVeemon sacó al chico de su ensoñación. Sin embargo, eso le sirvió para enfocar la vista y diferenciar dos siluetas en el cielo, que danzaban bajo un violento aleteo de poder y velocidad. Ante la expresión del pequeño digimon, varias personas parecieron escucharlo, y de manera automática miraron en dirección al cielo para comprobar que, efectivamente, dos objetos voladores no identificados se encontraban en un enfrentamiento.

Frases como: _"¿Qué son esas cosas?"_, _"¡Hay dos objetos voladores! ¿OVNIS?"_, _"¡Nos atacan!"_, _"¡Tómale foto!"_, y otras tantas consignas no se hicieron esperar por parte de los espectadores. Considerando las circunstancias, el objetivo de sólo ir por investigación había terminado, era el momento de la intervención diplomática de Daisuke. El problema residía en que había mucha gente por los alrededores y la policía prohíbe la entrada al edificio en esos momentos. Con un chequeó rápido, advirtió un pequeño callejón que se ubicaba entre el edificio y un restaurante de ramen. Una mirada determinada se asomó por los ojos castaños de Daisuke, y con pasos veloces entró al callejón.

—¡Veemon!— El D-3 de Daisuke emite un ligero resplandor que se sincroniza con la evolución del pequeño DemiVeemon.

—DemiVeemon _shinka_ —El pequeño digimon se ve envuelto de un brillo azulado que censura la apariencia de la pequeña criatura. A los pocos segundos, su apariencia evolucionada y desarrollada aparece ante los ojos de su compañero: Veemon. Daisuke elige de su Unidad-D el Digi-Egg de la amistad, pronunciando casi como un encantamiento la frase _"digievoluciona"_, mientras que Veemon se ve envuelto nuevamente en ese resplandor azulado— Veemon, _Ama shinka_ —El digimon en etapa de principiante modifica nuevamente su morfología. El dragón, ahora en cuatro patas, provisto de una resistente armadura negra, algunas aletas en forma de rayo alrededor de su lomo, su cuerno nasal metalizado y alargado en forma de rayo— Raidramon, la amistad destellante— Anunció el dragón en su modo de montura, lanzándole a Daisuke una mirada aprobatoria para que el chico se subiera en él. Para el chico, en el pasado los eslóganes de Veemon cuando evolucionaba sonaban geniales, pero ya después de un tiempo comenzaron a parecerle cursis. Sin embargo, no importaba cuantas veces le pidiera a Veemon que dejara de decirlas, él de todos modos los pronunciaba cuando su evolución se completaba.

Sin mencionar palabra, Daisuke se acopla en el lomo de Raidramon y se aferra a dos aletas metálicas en forma de rayos para no caerse durante el ascenso. El digimon eléctrico se impulsa en sus dos patas traseras, abandonando el suelo de un solo salto para aferrar sus garras en el material de concreto de la pared, contraer sus músculos nuevamente, realizar otro salto de larga distancia y repetir sucesivamente los mismos movimientos hasta llegar al último piso. Daisuke cubre sus ojos con los googles anticipadamente antes de entrar al telón de humo que aún sigue emanándose.

—Veemon, necesitamos ubicarnos en un lugar dónde podamos tener mejor vista de los dos digimons— Raidramon asiente ante la petición de su camarada, y con saltos rápidos busca primeramente un sitio dónde no haya humo que pueda intoxicar al chico. Cuando encuentra un área libre de humo, espera a que Daisuke de baje de su lomo para recibir nuevas instrucciones de su plan de acción. Inadvertidamente, un llamado provoca el incidente:

—¡Disparo sagrado!— El sonido sordo de un impacto en seco y el gorgoteo apabullante de la electricidad avecinarse obligó a Raidramon empujar a Daisuke al suelo. El choque explosivo en la cercanía elevó una masa densa de polvo, el colapso de varios trozos de concreto y metal al suelo. El chico de cabellera rebelde tosió repetidamente mientras intentaba ver a través de la niebla de polvo. Una silueta delgada comenzó a contrastar contra la manta arenosa, Daisuke contrajo sus pupilas con sorpresa y resistió el aire en sus pulmones.

¿Era una mujer? No, era un digimon. Daisuke sin duda reconocería, a pesar de la oscuridad que acontece tras el atardecer, esa provocativa vestimenta oscura de cuero, una albina cabellera larga, piel pálida y enferma como el papel; la mano izquierda desproporcionadamente más grande, con sanguinarias garras rojas amenazando cortar cabezas; varias costuras descuidadas sobresaliendo de su traje desgarrado; cadenas enroscadas en su cuerpo y unas desgastadas alas de murciélago. Sí, sin duda ella debía ser LadyDevimon, pero había una enorme diferencia en su apariencia que le consternaba: ella no tenía máscara. Gracias a eso, Daisuke pudo comprobar que los ojos de aquel digimon virus no eran rojos; sino de un color ámbar con pupilas afiladas, como las de un gato, con una línea delgada de cejas albinas que no podían diferenciarse de su piel a simple vista; una nariz respingada que nunca llegó a verse por estar debajo de la máscara de cuero, y algunos mechones albinos caer revoltosamente sobre su rostro pálido. Otro detalle extraño fue que ya no aparecía la silueta demoniaca que LadyDevimon suele tener en un trozo de tela, que se separa a partir de la rasgadura horizontal en la parte de la clavícula.

—Daisuke, ¿cómo te encuentras?— La voz profunda de Raidramon por encima de él le provoca un ligero sobresalto. El chico gira hacia su digimon, puesto que cayó bocabajo cuando fue tirado por su camarada. Notó que Raidramon estaba encima de él para evitar que una columna del edificio colapsara encima del chico. Entendiendo la situación, Daisuke asintió rápidamente y se retiró apresurado para que Raidramon pudiera quitarse la columna de encima. Una vez que el digimon de deshizo del material de concreto, el aparente agotamiento ocasionó que su evolución retrocediera y volviera a su etapa de principiante, Veemon.

—Veemon, ¿tú como te encuentras?— El dragón azul tardó en contestar, puesto que se miraba un poco mareado. Daisuke supuso que eso se debía al esfuerzo o quizás el humo, ya que el mismo también comenzaba a sentirse mareado por el miasma toxico y el polvo que se había infiltrado en el área. Daisuke se aproximó a su digimon para auxiliarlo, pero a medio camino se detuvo.

—E-Estoy bien, Daisuke. Sólo necesito un poco de tiempo para recuperarme —Dijo el pequeño dragón mientras se sobaba suavemente la cabeza. Veemon, al no recibir respuesta de su amigo, volvió a llamarlo— ¿Daisuke?— Volvió a llamar, pero de nuevo el chico no le contesto. Confundido por la falta de respuesta, busca a su compañero a través de sus ojos carmesí: lo encuentra parado a la mitad de su encuentro; con la cabeza dirigida hacia algún lugar detrás de él. Veemon se acerca a su compañero y nota una mirada fija y asustadiza hacia un conjunto de columnas de metal dobladas y colapsadas. Cuando observa con más detenimiento nota la figura de una criatura familiar— ¡Es LadyDevimon!... pero, se ve muy diferente— Comenta abiertamente. Daisuke asiente levemente, sin mover la mirada. Es entonces cuando Veemon advierte que aquella LadyDevimon los está viendo bajo su penetrante mirada de gato.

Automáticamente, Veemon se posiciona delante de Daisuke y se pone en postura defensiva para proteger a su niño, esperando el ataque cruento de su indudable enemigo. Pero nada ocurre, aquel digimon virus parece no tener una intención maligna más allá de verlos con fiereza. La mano derecha del digimon demoniaco se encontraba oprimiendo con dureza su caja torácica, y de ahí un líquido púrpura goteaba copiosamente. Los ojos de Daisuke de tornan con cierto dolor.

—Está herida— Anunció Daisuke. A pesar de LadyDevimon parecía correr cierto peligro por la perdida de… ¿sangre? El chico de los googles no podía hacer mucho al respecto, puesto que la digimon era conocida por ser destructiva y maligna, así que no le sorprendería que fuese ella quien empezó todo el problema con el edificio. Sin embargo, había algo extraño en ella, y no podía evitar pensar en que debía ayudarla de alguna forma, quizá se debía a ese cambio significativo que la hacía ver más humana; pero no podía simplemente fiarse por esa apariencia, bien podría tratarse de una trampa.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes?— Una voz ronca y femenina emergió de los traslucidos labios de la demonio. Veemon fue el primero en responder de manera energética.

—¡Nosotros te preguntamos lo mismo! ¿Por qué estás atacando a los humanos? ¡Ellos no te han hecho nada!— La vigorosa reclamación del dragón azul dejó perpleja al digimon oscuro, y con ello, dejó perplejos a Veemon y Daisuke. Es decir, estamos hablando de un digimon maligno, ¿por qué su gesto de sorpresa es tan expresivo? ¿Siempre habrá sido así y nadie se dio cuenta nunca de sus expresiones faciales?

—¿Yo, atacando a los humanos? —Interrogó con cierto tono de indignación— ¿Tienes al menos pruebas fidedignas para comprobarlo? Porque seguramente sólo me has visto caer del cielo y con una herida. Así que, ¿qué parte de eso te comprueba que estoy atacando a los humanos? ¿No sería, en todo caso, que yo estoy siendo atacada?— Los dos varones se quedaron mudos. Maldición, ella tenía razón, realmente no podían culparla si no vieron que ella fue quien originó los destrozos. Daisuke estaba atónito, ¿cómo era posible que este digimon maligno hablará con una sintaxis superior a la que había visto anteriormente con otros digimon de su raza? Este digimon, era más humano que digimon.

—¡Eres un digimon maligno! ¡Esa es suficiente prueba para comprobar que fuiste tú quien empezó todo esto!— Acusó nuevamente Veemon como defensa, señalándola con uno de sus dedos. Una arruga en el entrecejo de la señora de la noche reflejó su molestia.

—¿Ah? ¿Qué eres, un sacerdote o algo por el estilo? —Una ligera risa brotó de su garganta, y luego se ahogó en un gemido a causa de la herida, que punzaba dolorosamente— ¿Y que más? ¿También dirás que soy una mujer de pecado? ¿La bruja que come niños? ¿Prostituta del diablo?

Daisuke se sintió abrumado por una indescriptible sensación de culpabilidad. De algún modo, aquella LadyDevimon se miraba dolida por los comentarios de un necio Veemon. Era extraño, ¿por qué Veemon se empeñaba tanto en culparla? Él por lo general reflexionaba las cosas antes de juzgarlas… ¿por qué esta vez no hizo lo mismo? La interrogante siguió persiguiendo la mente de Daisuke, hasta que el eco de unos pasos apresurados y la aparición de una persona acercarse velozmente hacia ellos lo alertó.

—¡Kurako! —Exclamó una chica de cabellera pelirroja, ojos cafés y tez blanca con un leve bronceo— ¡Estás herida, idiota! ¿Por qué aún resistes la evolución?— La chica se acercó a LadyDevimon humanizada y se sentó a su lado— Rápido, regresa a tu etapa de principiante— Le ordenó, mientras rasgaba parte de su camisa negra con el estampado de AC/DC que tiene al vocalista con unos diabólicos cuernos emergiendo de su cabellera. Daisuke observó la escena con la sensación de estar desencajado en el contexto.

—¿Es tu digimon?— Al momento de formular esa pregunta en su boca, se reprendió mentalmente por hacer una tan absurda. Sin embargo, eso sirvió para que la pelirroja notara las presencias ajenas que la habían estado observando desde su aparición. La chica alza una ceja con desdén.

—¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? —Repentinamente algo se desencadenó en su pensamiento. Se incorporó violentamente de su lugar y se acomodó delante de LadyDevimon, para ofrecerle protección. Sus piernas estaban ligeramente flexionada y sus manos tensadas en puños— ¿Ustedes trajeron a ese digimon al mundo real? ¿También vienen a llevarse a Kurako?

¿De qué estaba hablando esta mujer? No le hallaba sentido a los cuestionamientos que hacía ¿Por qué estaba tan a la defensiva? ¡Ambos son niños elegidos! ¿Por qué desconfiaba?

—Tranquila, tranquila. Nosotros no venimos a hacerle daño a nadie. Solo vinimos a investigar lo que estaba ocurriendo, eso es todo —Daisuke alzo ambas manos abiertas y las agitó suavemente como un intento diplomático para deslindarse de sus acusaciones—. Nosotros pensamos que quizá tu digimon estaba envuelta en algo…

—Nosotros también estábamos investigando —Lo interrumpió, provocando un repiqueteó en la mandíbula de Motomiya—. Al igual que tú, también escuchamos un impacto, y luego la columna de humo en el edificio. Luego descubrimos que se trataba de un Digimon, e intentamos detenerlo, pero…— Sin terminar la oración, la pelirroja miró con interrogativa al digimon, quien aún permanecía en su fase Ultra.

—Me confié demasiado, pero pude hacer que su evolución retrocediera hasta Unimon— Informó el digimon demoniaco, Akari asiente lentamente y le dirige una mirada de soslayo a su compañera.

—Kurako, a tu fase de principiante —Ordenó nuevamente. LadyDevimon suelta una leve risa antes de perderse en un familiar resplandor que la encoje hasta transformarla en Salamon, pero sin su collar sagrado. Akari rápidamente la toma entre sus brazos y envuelve el trozo de tela alrededor de la herida de Salamon, el cual parecía estar ya cicatrizando. Se incorpora con Kurako en brazos, mira a Daisuke y Veemon respectivamente—. Ignoro cuales sean sus intenciones con los digimon, pero es necesario detener a ese digimon antes de que involucre a más personas— Dicho esto, Akari de aleja de ellos corriendo y se pierde entre los escombros del edificio.

—¡Oye, espera!— Tan rápidamente como ella se fue, Daisuke aceleró el paso para alcanzarla, con Veemon siguiéndole los pasos. Una vez que divisó su espalda, notó que la escalera de incendios había permanecido intacta, así que probablemente ella habría subido por ese lado sin problemas. Daisuke tomó el hombro de la chica y la detuvo antes de que se acomodara para descender— Escucha. Yo soy de los chicos buenos, ¿entiendes? Puedes confiar en mí. Nosotros no tenemos malas intenciones. No entiendo porque desconfías si estamos del mismo lado; de cualquier forma, Veemon y yo te ayudaremos… ¿te parece?— Con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, ojos determinados y una mano amigablemente siendo ofrecida: Akari parpadea. Una nostálgica sonrisa se alarga en los labios de ella.

—Llevaba meses que no escuchaba algo como eso —Suspira con viejo cansancio. Acurruca a Salamon en su brazo izquierdo y estrecho la mano del chico con goggles con la mano derecha. Espera… ¿chico con goggles? Akari estrechó aún más su sonrisa, dándole una sazón divertida a la curva en sus labios—. Veremos si realmente eres de confianza, _Goggle Boy_.

**5**

2 de octubre del 2004.

Alrededor de las diez de la mañana, Taichi había recibido un correo electrónico de Izumi en dónde solicitaba con carácter de urgente que se encontraran en casa de Miyako después de las cinco de la tarde. El mensaje era muy corto, algo que en realidad era común cuando era Koushiro quien los mandaba, pero por alguna razón no dio los detalles que suele dar, como por ejemplo, el motivo de la reunión.

Sin embargo ahí estaba, tocando la puerta en la residencia de Miyako. Uno, dos, tres golpes y una cabellera violeta con un par de anteojos se acomodaba por detrás de la puerta. Taichi no pudo evitar estrechar una amplia sonrisa de oreja a oreja al ver al a pequeña niña elegida.

—Hola Miyako, ¿qué tal?

—¡Taichi, hola! Te estábamos esperando, pasa— Dice Miyako mientras se hace a un lado para que Taichi pase dentro del departamento. Ese tipo de gesto le provocó un repentino flashazo de un _Ryuno_ haciendo el mismo gesto para dejarlo entrar a la guarida de _"Imitation Black"_.

Miyako condujo al joven castaño hasta la mesa, en donde se encontraban ya sentados Jou, Iori, Koushirou y Ken; los cuatro chicos observando con cierto perfil analista al recién llegado. Por algún motivo, Taichi tuvo una fastidiosa necesidad por deglutir en ese instante. Con cierto nerviosismo se sentó a un lado de Jou, quien lo tranquilizó con una sonrisa paternal y una palmada en el hombro. Izumi carraspeó sonoramente en un avisó no verbal, mientras Miyako tomaba asiento a un lado de Ken.

—Muy bien muchachos, ahora que estamos todos reunidos, empezaremos con la discusión —Anunció Koushirou en un discurso introductorio—. Le debemos a Taichi una larga explicación, que seguramente tomará la mitad de la reunión, pero del que es necesario tener conocimiento. Antes de empezar con la explicación de porque lo estamos citando, a propuesta de la compañera Miyako y aceptado por consenso, daremos un minuto de silencio por nuestro difunto amigo Namikaze Takumi; quien falleció hace varios meses, y que hoy precisamente, habría cumplido 17 años.

**6**

24 de abril del 2005.

La noche tragó con oscuridad a Odaiba; y con ello, las diminutas farolas, los anuncios y luces de neón iluminaban con brillos artificiales la ciudad. El viento nocturno aún resguardaba un poco de frescura que se había llevado el invierno, fue gracias a eso que un travieso estornudo le provocó un escalofrío a la pelirroja de Akari, quien tuvo que abrochar su chaqueta negra disimuladamente, puesto que ahora su vientre quedaba expuesto por el trozo de tela que había desgarrado.

Llevaban alrededor de una media hora sobrevolando la ciudad, buscando con atentas miradas algún indicio del digimon invasor que empezó por destruir una propiedad pública. El digivice, conectado al teléfono celular de Akari por medio de un cable con un adaptador para la unidad de su digivice, repiqueteaba con un punto rojo en un mapa digitalizado la ciudad.

Daisuke no había comentado mucho por el camino, extrañamente se encontraba un poco incomodado con esta chica Akari, quien al parecer resultó ser la prepotente amiga de Miyako que se negaba hacer acto de presencia en las reuniones, a pesar de la insistencia de su amiga. Él bien podría simplemente seguir con el asunto anterior y bajarle un poco a los humos narcisistas de esa chica, pero ese no era el momento de comenzar una pelea cuando había por los alrededores un digimon suelto y confundido que ataca indiscriminadamente por defensa propia.

—No lo está haciendo indiscriminadamente —Aclaró la pelirroja, mientras sostenía a Salamon, quien permanecía bajo un profundo sueño desde que emprendieron el vuelo—. Si hubiese sido indiscriminado, entonces habría atacado a más lugares, pero en vez de eso, simplemente se largo sin ocasionar más problemas— Daisuke estuvo a punto de decir, algo, pero permaneció callado, mirando a la chica con escrutinio. Akari advirtió la mirada de _Google Boy_, se encogió de hombros—. Me estaba preguntando porque sólo ataco en un solo lugar, supuse que sería bueno decírtelo también. Tú quieres que confíe en ti, ¿no es así?

—Hum, pues… sí —Por algún motivo, se llevó una mano a su nuca y la rascó suavemente—. Gracias, creo.

—Daisuke, ¿por qué estás tan tímido? ¿Acaso no te estabas peleando con ella hace unos días?— La ronca voz de ExVeemon le tocó algún nervio en Daisuke, a pesar de que su compañero lo mencionaba inocentemente.

—¡No estoy siendo tímido, sólo analizo la situación! ¡Eso es todo!— Daisuke se cruza de brazos y evita la mirada estrecha y divertida de Akari. Carraspea para distraerse— De cualquier manera, quería preguntarte algo... ¿Qué es lo que querías decir antes, con que nosotros trajimos al digimon al mundo real ó de que veníamos por…tu digimon?— Por el rabillo del ojo, notó como el semblante de la pelirroja se tornaba serio.

—Últimamente ha habido varios digimons que se fugan al mundo real, y dudo que sean coincidencias. Estoy convencida de que hay humanos involucrados en esto, y libera a los digimons deliberadamente— Ante las miradas de ExVeemon y Daisuke, la chica parece querer decir algo más, pero simplemente sigue en silencio. Sin embargo, ella no había contestado por completo la pregunta.

—Entiendo. Entonces… ¿por qué estás preocupada de que vengan por tu digimon?— Insistió nuevamente Daisuke, esta vez, intentando tener un poco más de tacto con la pregunta. Akari arrastra un suspiro de resignación.

—Es porque lleva un rato así, varios digimons que hemos regresado al mundo digital nos han estado advirtiendo de que vendrá por Kurako. Por eso tengo un poco de pendiente con ello —Akari observa por un tiempo a la pequeña Salamon durmiendo plácidamente… ¿hace cuanto tiempo que ella no dormía tan profundamente? Desgraciadamente, ese sueño profundo era debido al agotamiento— Ya le haz visto transformada como LadyDevimon, y ahora mismo ella no tiene el collar sagrado. Kurako no es un digimon normal, así que supongo que algo o alguien estarán interesados en ella.

Su explicación tenía sentido, pero Daisuke percibía que eso no era todo lo que sabía y tampoco era todo lo que quería decirle. Pero si era así, ¿por qué se estaría reservando de contarle las cosas? Tal vez era debido a lo desconfiada que era, puesto que en un inicio ni si quiera los considero como aliados a pesar de que ambos eran niños elegidos.

Motomiya observó como Akari le daba instrucciones a ExVeemon de la ubicación del digimon mientras revisaba una y otra vez su digivice, en dónde palpitaba un punto rojo que señalaba su localización. Por un momento, Daisuke tuvo la necesidad de preguntarle a la chica como había conseguido el modo de rastrear a los digimon, puesto que sólo sabía por narraciones de los antiguos elegidos, que el digivice localizaba la ubicación de otros digivice, y no a digimons de los alrededores. No hubo tiempo para preguntas, ExVeemon comenzó a descender hacia tierra firme, para sorpresa de Daisuke y Akari.

—Veemon, ¿qué ocurre?— Le pregunta a su digimon camarada. ExVeemon le dirige una mirada de disculpa.

—Lo siento, Daisuke. Ya no puedo seguir volando —Un rugido en el estómago del digimon retumba—. Como no he comido, me siento débil.

—Intenta deslizarte más hacia el oeste, la tienda de víveres de Miyako debería quedar más cerca así— Aconsejó Akari mientras aferraba a Kurako un poco más contra su pecho.

La imagen de una masculina y violenta pelirroja siendo maternal con una pequeña criatura parecía una imagen surrealista, así lo hubiese pensado Daisuke hace unas cuantas horas. Pero ahora había demasiadas dudas y demasiados señalamientos que le provocaban un eco alarmante a sus sentidos. Estaba seguro que, sin querer se había metido en algo grande y quizá complejo; así como también estaba convencido de que esa mujer conocía todas las preguntas y la mitad de las respuestas que estaban por emerger en la mente de Daisuke.

**La tercera revelación de las conspiraciones.**

* * *

_Aprovechando el espacio, le agradezco nuevamente a Ivymon por su comentario, me sube el autoestima... aunque la historia aún tiene el arranque motivacional para aguantar otros capitulos más :B. Que por cierto, olvidé aclararlo durante el capitulo, Daisuke comenzó a llamar simplemente por "Veemon" a su compañero digimon (la costumbre), así que, aunque digievolucione, le seguirá llamando Veemon; eso es todo lo que quería aclarar de ese detalle :3._**  
**

_Por cierto, sólo una persona me ha pedido Taiora, si nadie va a dar más propuestas, me iré por mi lado, jojojo~ (Bueno, a la chica que me pidió la pareja, le respetaré su petición :D. Así que luego no se quejen los Sorato, Taito, etc. ¬¬)  
_

**Datos curiosos:**_  
_

*La frase "Shinka" se utiliza en el idioma original para las digievoluciones, así como la frase "Ama shinka" (Armor Evolution, Armor Digievol, etc), que utilizan los digimon de 02 cuando evolucionan con los Digi-Eggs.

*Información de ataques, digimon y otros detalles los saque de Digimon Wiki.

*La Seiyuu de Daisuke Motomiya: Reiko Kiuchi, interpreta una canción (en uno de los OST de Digimon) con el título de _"Goggle Boy"_.

*Mientras escribía este fic, escuchaba los soundtrack de la serie de Digimon 02 :B. Incluso puse la musica de Brave heart cuando evolucionó Veemon.


End file.
